Great Fray Smash Brothers
by Mad-Trigger-Happy10
Summary: A new chapter in the story of Nintendo unfolds. But now it involves everyone! See the story of what happens when heroes from all over the galaxy come together In this amazing story. Please R&R! I have completely revised the story. Chars. owned by nintend
1. The Legend Begins

Great Fray Smash Brothers

Chapter1: The legend begins

Note: I'm going to take a look at all the chapters I've written and revising or adding things I think will make them better. This is because the smash bros dojo website has given me new ideas. There aren't going to be too many massive changes besides making certain parts longer or more informative. I'll begin writing for this story again once brawl is released…. That's if it **will** be released with all the delays

Our story begins in the peaceful world of dreamland. Normally being sunny and having a spotless sky this day it was dark and storming with a red tint behind the clouds. The denizens of dreamland have taken refuge.

"Oh dear how could something like this have happened" said a young woman as she was getting her children out of the rain and into the library. The town psychic Mabel found a seat among all the dreamland citizens and placed her crystal ball on a small desk.

"Yes I feel it. This is definitely the work of nightmare" said Mabel looking into her crystal ball.

"That crazy Kirby defeated nightmare." Said Fumu.

"Maybe we should ask the king if he has anything to do with this." Said The Mayor who was being bum rushed with questions.

"Oh please, the king can't do anything now that Nightmare Enterprises are taken care of." Fumu again disagrees.

"Well it's worth a shot" said a random person in the mob. So everyone had started running to King Dedede's mansion except Kirby, Fumu and Bun.

"Since that plan is going fail miserably its up to us to figure something out." Said Bun in a somewhat leader type fashion. Kirby now thinking of a plan runs out with great haste. Fumu and Bun curious to see what Kirby was planning on doing chased after him.

Meanwhile the town people were at King Dedede's mansion requesting answers.

"What do you want me to do about it? I already have my waddle dees building a rocket ship for me to escape in." Said a proud Dedede over the crowd. Then a lone waddle dee entered the room.

"Sir the rocket ship is-" the waddle dee is cut off as Dedede runs past him and the mob outside to the ship. He then runs past all the waddle dees that were working on the ship and entered it. "So long suckers" Laughed a traitorous Dedede. Unfortunate for him the ship crashed as fast as it took off.

At the same time Kirby arrives at the Kabu stone. "So the time has finally come" Kabu says unsurprised.

"Unfortunately there is nothing on dreamland that can end this plague." Says Kabu with disappointment. Kirby sighed and held his head in sorrow.

"But hope is not lost!" Kabu reassures the pink hero. "There are guardian spirits across the galaxy like myself. We are all connected. There is but one of us that can help dreamland as of now. If you are sure about going about a quest through the galaxy then I will take you to his planet."

Kirby without a second of thought agrees to take on the mission.

"I'm not surprised Kirby of the stars." chuckles Kabu. "Very well then, follow this path of light and it will take you to the one who knows his whereabouts on the planet." says Kabu as he releases Kirby's spaceship. Without a second to waste Kirby takes off. Fumu and Bun arrive at the scene. Before they can speak Kabu says

"Don't worry, Kirby will return." He must carry out a mission before he can rescue dreamland.

* * *

A roaring desert, a field of monsters and an empty stomach all stand in the way of a hero now taking on a new quest. But none of them stop him in the least. After taking one step into the harsh land, the warrior clad in a green tunic is challenged by a large redead.

Even after its ear shattering wail all the hero mutters is "You got to be kidding me" and with a single mortal draw of his sword the monster fades into the ground. Soon others rise and approach him each falling down quickly with a slice of his legendary blade as runs through the desert. Soon what took hours felt like only a minute to escape the desert and into the village after it: Kakariko village. At first standing proud at his victory over the desert faints of starvation.

Upon awakening he finds himself in the care of an elderly woman.

"You must have a very important appointment to attend to to even think about crossing such a harsh desert by yourself." states the old woman."

The boy looks up to find the woman cooking some delicious stew.

"My name is Impan. I am one of the very few Sheikah left in the world." she said in a vaguely sad voice. "But I'm sure that you just can't wait to eat can't you!" Impan chuckles. Soon the stew was ready and the boy was happy to eat.

"Oh my you have quite the appetite." Impan says disgusted at how voraciously the boy at the stew.

"What's your name child?" ask Impan.

"My name is Link and I'm no child!" the boy said defensively.

"Well then Link what brings you here to Kakariko?" again ask Impan.

"I'm on a very… personal quest." Says Link in a less defiant tone.

"Really now. Well if this quest involves large amounts of food, then I'm sure you will do fine." Jokes Impan.

After lunch, Link set out to continue his journey when suddenly a child screams "METEOR". Link looks up in the sky and notices a large fire ball headed to crash into Kakariko. Link without haste rushes to the center of the city and cast a spell. "_**NAYRU'S LOVE!" **_He said at the top of his lungs.

This causes a large blue diamond to cover the city. The meteor then slams into the earth in a fiery explosion. Thanks to Link's quick thinking the town was saved. But it seems Link had noticed something about the meteor.

He then put on his Goron tunic and runs into the fire caused by the crash. Inside the broiling abyss Link ran around searching for clues as to what crashed. In the fire he sees the tailpipe of a large spaceship. Now realizing what had really crashed, Link attempts to read the writing on the ship but then hears a moan.

He searches through the flame and sees something shocking: A survivor! He quickly rushes the survivor out of the flames but is then confronted by suspicious looking people. The largest one of the group turned to see Link and the survivor.

"There he is!" Link, surprised at there reaction to his presence bluntly said "What the hell?" the large man and the smaller men behind him had gathered around him with guns.

"We've finally found you Fox McCloud!" Said the large man.

"Who are you?" asked Link.

"Hehehe I am Samurai Goroh and this is the Goroh gang!

It was nice of you to tenderize our meat, but we'll take it from here. Samurai Goroh said in a very sadistic voice.

"No way!" Shouted Link. "I don't know what happened between you and this guy, but I can't just leave an innocent survivor with guys like you."

Samurai Goroh laughed and said "Innocent? **BAKA**! You have no idea what you are doing so just hand him over to me and we'll go peacefully."

Link clearly outmatch gun to sword thought he had no choice until suddenly a large star had knocked all Goroh's men unconscious.

"What" screamed Goroh as the star had easily defeated his soldiers.

"What the hell is this thing?" He said as it zipped past his head. "Errrrrr… Ah it doesn't matter!" He started trying to crush the star with his bare hands. Then a pink blob had appeared behind Goroh distracting him.

"Why you!" Goroh said as he faced the blob.

Suddenly the star hit him in the back knocking him out cold. The blob then grabs the star and swallows it. Link could only watch open-mouthed at what he just saw but quickly came to and started running towards Impan's house.

"It's amazing how he could've survived something like that." Said Impan as she crushed some herbs.

"Do you know this dog?" She inquired.

"I'm not a dog!" Screamed the man but he was quickly silenced by his own wounds.

"Hush you! You're not going to make this any better by struggling!" Said Impan defiantly.

"You should go ahead and carry on your quest Link. Don't worry about this one I will take care of him."

So Link left the old hut and was about begin his journey until he was interrupted by the pink character who rescued him.

"Hey you're the pink guy who helped me out back there. Thanks a lot!" Said Link. "So I guess you want me to help you out right?"

The small warrior replies with nodding and a cheerful "doia doia!"

"So what do you need…umm…"stutters Link.

"Kirby" says the blob.

"Okay Kirby what do you need?" Link said.

Kirby then draws a picture of a Kabu in the dirt and then him going to earth.

"That thing looks a like the Great Deku Tree." Kirby started to excitedly jump around.

"So you want to meet the great Deku tree huh?" said Link. Kirby nods.

"Well it won't be that much of a hassle to return to kokiri forest." Said Link as he agrees to help Kirby. Thus a new friendship is created and a new journey begins!


	2. Fox's Story

Chapter2: Fox's story

Note: revised, I also wanted to say to anyone confused with fox's story. It really begins when the quotations disappear. And your suppose to envision the event, not him speaking it. That's why I made them speak in real-time rather than as if he was telling a story even though it seems that way. It was the only way I knew how to type it. Enjoy.

* * *

It has been about 2 days since the Kakariko incident and Fox has been struggling to get back on his feet. Despite knowing how devastating his injuries are, he has been practicing his fighting skills in a small cave in Kakariko. 

However, his injuries cause him to quickly collapse.

"Damn it all" screams Fox at his failure.

"You know your not helping those bones at all this way." Impan Stated.

"This is nothing, there were tougher challenges at the Corneria Academy" muttered fox as he tries to get on his feet.

"Well since it seems you've been to school you should know that you're doing your body no good!" said Impan.

"Hm what do you know?" ignored Fox.

"Well I know that the soup is ready" Said Impan with a smile across her face. Fox turns and sees the smile and reluctantly returns to the hut.

After eating the special herb soup, Fox immediately begins to head out to the cave but gets interrupted by Impan.

"Now what?" questions an annoyed Fox.

"It's not healthy to exercise immediately after eating" says Impan.

"So what do you expect me to do in the meantime?" shouts a very irritated Fox.

"Well maybe you can spend a little time with a lonely woman." Says Impan in a sweet voice. Fox only looks at the woman with disdain but nonetheless he takes a seat.

It remains quiet for a long time in the small hut as Fox fidgets with his soup spoon until the silence is broken by Impan.

"I've been meaning to ask you, what exactly happened to cause such a ship of that size to crash. Fox immediately stops his movement and glares at the woman. Impan not intimidated stares back into his large pupils. This staring contest goes on for a while until Fox decides to give up and tells Impan the story of the crash.

* * *

"It was an average expedition through space. My crew and I had just finished a mission in Corneria." Fox said holding his head. 

"So you travel through space now do you?" Impan said.

"This is no joke, I'm from planet Corneria." Fox said lifting his head defiantly.

We were enjoying the peace until there was an unexpected quasar in our path. Normally changing direction would bypass the it, but this time the quasar had started pulling us in. I tried to boost power in the ship's engine to push us out of magnetic range. But before I was even able to react, everything had just stopped.

Confused, we sent my comrade Slippy Toad to check if there was any damage. In only a few minutes were heard him scream.

"Wh-whoo are you?" we heard. We heard rumbling and shaking and then Slippy fell down in the cockpit. Then there was this sinister voice that said

"Fox McCloud, leader of Star Fox." It said. "Show yourself."

I didn't want to put my crew in danger so I put on my space gear and went a top the ship to find a very odd looking creature with 5 other odd creatures.

The one that called me out was a tall silver creature with a long, slender neck, long purple tail, 3 pronged hands and an arrow shaped head with tiny ears.

It said "so this is the mighty Fox McCloud. Hmm oh well I've learned not to underestimate the abilities of lesser beings."

Insulted I screamed "who are you and what do you want?" But the creature only smirked and sent his team of monsters after me.

These creatures were the strangest I had ever seen. They here brightly colored with designs on each one.

The first one was red and tall with a physique of a man in his 20's. Another one was blue and had curves like a woman. There was also a smaller but fierce looking yellow one with horns. The oddest one was the green one. It was very small and pudgy. It looked like a carved head missing a body. Lastly there was the big black one. It was huge and shapeless, as if it was made from sludge.

The yellow one ran straight into me with blinding speed and knocked me back a few meters. Then the silver creature had told the red one to "finish him." The red one walked over to me while the yellow one held me down. The red one started to say "Hehehe it well be my pleas-." But was cut off by my second in command Falco Lombardi's boot.

He also got the yellow one off of me. "So you think you can win 2 to 5?" said the white creature. Falco smirked and said "I will take my chances." So now all 5 of them started to attack us.

Yellow had started running around us and eventually created an illusion allowing the big gooey black one to try and crush us. We evaded the attack but the red guy was behind the yellow ones illusion and started to attack us with his melee. While the black one was trying to strike us with his goo.

Now being challenged 2-2, I attacked the red while Falco fought the black. I thought it would be easy to defeat him but man was he fast! He was able to avoid every punch I threw. He then grabbed my arm and head butted me, and then threw me into Falco who was discovering brute force didn't hurt the black one.

Now flat on our backs, we thought we were goners until both of them stopped attacking.

"Let them go…" Said the silver creature. First I was surprised at his sudden change of heart until he finished his sentence.

"On a one way ticket to hell!" His eyes turned blue and the ship began to rock again.

Then I heard another one of my comrades, Krystal say "Fox we've lost all control of the ship."

He then told the black one to cover the engine.

"Goodbye Fox McCloud, AHAHAHAHA!" laughed the sinister creature as he left with all is soldiers except the black one covering the engine.

We stood only to see our doomed ship get pulled into this planet's atmosphere.

Left with no other choices I said "Team get into the arwings."

"Falco said "but Fox there are only aren't enough for you to escape."

I told him "does it look like there is any chance of survival just standing in this ship?

"I won't tell you again get in your damn arwings!" Falco was about to question my choice again but decided to just follow the instructions. However he did say one last thing before he left.

"Capitan, you're a better man than I." Soon they had taken off and I was sure it would be my final hour. The last thing I remembered was a bright light and the next thing I knew I was here.

* * *

Fox continued to hold his head in depression as he finished his story.

"Well I'm no captain but I will say this." Said Impan trying to cheer him up. "I think you made the right choice."

Fox looked up and smiled. "So isn't it time for you to begin training again?" said Impan in a chuckling tone. Fox then without a moment to spare, Fox had left the hut to begin training again and preparing for the day he would avenge his crew.


	3. The Goroh Gang Returns

Chapter 3: Goroh saga part 1

Note: Revised.

* * *

Link and Kirby had finally arrived in Hyrule field. What once was a beautiful vast plain has turned into a burnt harsh land. Kirby walked in a confused pattern as they crossed the baron wasteland. As they're walking through the field, a giant shadow of a bird flies above them. Kirby makes a startled gasp as the shadow begins to grow larger. Link remains still watching the shadow moves toward a bare but sturdy tree. They look in the branches of the tree to see a large owl.

"Hey Kaepora Gaebora, Long time no see!" Link said as he approached the tree. Kirby followed in cautious steps behind Link.

"Link, it has been ages!" said Kaepora Gaebora. "What brings you back to Hyrule after such a crisis?"

"You see this little guy wants to talk to the Deku Tree." Link said as he pushed Kirby closer to the tree.

"I see. I wonder why this warrior looks so familiar." Kaepora said. "Well none the less, if he has to talk to the Deku tree, then it must be important, so I won't stall you any longer." Kaepora says as he begins to flap his wings. "Although I should warn you, there have been mysterious men around this area looking for something.

"We'll keep watch for them." Link said. He then flies off without a trace.

Kirby tugs Link's tunic and moves his arms in a confused manner. "Oh you wanna know what happened to this place huh." Said Link. Kirby nodded.

Link sighed and said "let's just say there was a big fight here okay."

As they walked through a valley of cut and burned trees they eventually made it to an upraised part of earth with a large hole in its wall. They walked through and reached a bridge. Link had paused for a minute, sensing something. Kirby stopped too, wondering if link was okay. Link noticed this and began to walk again.

They eventually reached kokiri forest. Oddly enough, it wasn't destroyed like the rest of Hyrule.

As they walked through the forest it was quiet. There were no kokiri outside playing or getting lectured by their fairies. Link had called out with a "HELLO" but to no avail. He tried again this time stating who he was. This caused a churning of whispers that filled the forest.

After this, kokiri after kokiri poured out of buildings, holes and rocks saying "the big hero!" They gathered and surrounded the heroes. "It's been so long!" said one voice and another said "he'll save us!"

"Hey calm down everybody!" said Link.

Soon they began settle.

"So what have **you** come here for!" said Mido as he pushed his way through the crowd.

"Well you see my friend here wants to meet the Great Deku Tree, so I came to take him to it." Link said with a heroic smile. The kokiri started to make faces of shock and awe. Link's smile faded as he watched the kokiri.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

Before the kokiri could answer, Kirby had screamed as a giant boulder came their way. The kokiri scattered and Link and Kirby avoided the rock.

"Well look who decided to show up." Said a familiar voice.

"I-it's you; you're the guys from the crash!" Link said recognizing the men that stood before them.

"Well I'm glad you remember me" said Samurai Goroh as he and his crew approached them.

"You guys lost me a fortune for saving that dog!" "And now I'm glad I can get revenge he said.

"Hey it looks like da bloak in da hoodie was right, they did come 'ere!" said a small man in the group.

"So you're the guys Kaepora was talking about!" Link said.

"Well I don't know what you guys want with the Great Deku Tree, but I won't let you bastards get away with hurting my friends!" Link said unsheathing his sword. "This time we finish this!"


	4. Gun Kirby is Born

Chapter 4: Goroh saga part 2

Note: Revised. Even back when I wrote this before I was disappointed with how short it was.

Samurai Goroh only laughed at Link's challenge. "What a fool, Goroh gang, attack!" He said as the 6 men ran to assault the two heroes.

Kirby jumped into the air and landed behind the ruffians. Ignoring this, the gang still aimed there attack at Link. Link got into stance and was about to attack. However, the men stopped. Link wondered why they paused until he saw Kirby's mouth wide open.

Kirby had started sucking in the warriors. One of the men grabbed a gun and began shooting at Kirby only to find out that the bullets would just be swallowed. But this still caused Kirby to stop. Link watched as Kirby began to transform in a bright light. The men had risen after the sucking incident.

"Hey! You swallowed awl me bullets!" said the small, bony man.

The other men took a few steps back as they watched there friend run towards Kirby. Before he could even get close, he was greeted by a bullet to the leg. He fell to the ground, flailing about and holding his leg as it started to bleed. When the light faded, there stood Kirby, wearing a black jacket and shades blowing his smoking pistol.

Fox had awakened after a good nights sleep feeling a lot better since his accident. He almost forgot about his wounds. He had walked into the kitchen area in the hut and was surprised not to see Impan cooking some soup.

He ran outside looking for her. He asked around town and one woman said she had seen an old woman walk into the graveyard. He entered the graveyard to see her putting flowers over a grave.

He began to approach her. When he reached the grave she said "this is my father's grave." "He was a strong man, known as the "the human Goron."

Fox looked at the grave and saw a small wooden carving of a Goron on it.

"He always looked after me since my mother was already gone." She said. "When I got injured he would use deku baba nectar to heal my wound. When I was sick, he would use the nectar in an herb soup." Despite the story she was telling, she said it in a happy, child-like manner.

"When I was about 12, he went to fight in a war between Altea and Dolua. Hyrule was an ally to Altea… at least back then." She said in a depressing matter. "He came back from the battle, but he was badly wounded and those wounds became infected. I tried to care for him the same way he cared for me, with deku baba nectar. However, I wasn't very skilled in medicine." She continued

"So my father died when I was 18. Not surprising he battled the infection that long. " This story had made Fox remember his own father and his team.

" Oh sorry I'm sure you don't know what any of these places or things I'm talking about do you?" She said.

"No…but I'm very interested in learning about them." Fox replied. "Maybe it will help me understand this place better."

"Well then, I guess I should help you understand Hyrule then huh?" She said.

Fox only smiled.

* * *

Link watched in shock and awe at the transformed Kirby. The rest of the men had pulled out there guns. The men began to fire their bullets, but Kirby smiled jumped into the air. He pulled out another gun from his new jacket and began firing downward towards the men. The 5 remaining men scattered into different areas.

Kirby landed and searched for where the men ran off to. Meanwhile Link had to deal with Goroh.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" Goroh said. "**GORILLA GOROH SLAM!" **hesaid as he ran towards Link with a shoulder press.

Link locked his feet into the ground and grabbed Goroh as he came at him with full speed. He then tossed Goroh aside and readied his blade. Goroh got up just as Link began running towards him with fury in his eyes. Goroh only laughed as he locked his feet into position and performed the same trick; grabbing Link before he could finish his attack.

"Ha, it's clear who's stronger here." Goroh said, lifting Link into the air. Link chuckled and said "It's also clear who's smarter". Goroh looked down and saw the bomb Link left behind. "Oh **Shit**" Goroh said as it blew them meters apart.

Meanwhile, Kirby was still searching for the Goroh crew near a small pond. Suddenly one of them men jumped from the water and tried to assault Kirby. But he is knocked out cold by a large stone, thrown by a Kokiri. Two more men had suddenly burst from the shades and readied there weapons: a mace and a machete.

Kirby was able to just block the men as the swung there weapons. The only thing that stood between Kirby and severe damage were his pistol blocking the mace and machete. Kirby decided to improvise and kick both men upside there heads, knocking them flat on there backs. The last two men revealed them selves but ran for the hills in fear.

Goroh got off his back and growled in rage. Link got up as well, only to see Goroh stomping in fury. Goroh than clenched his fist. **"****Gorilla Goroh Smash****" **Goroh said as he slammed his fist into the ground causing a shockwave.

Link readied his sword and jumped out of the way. Goroh readied his own blade and ran towards Link. Link ran towards Goroh with full speed. Two finally met and each appeared to slice right through their opponent. But in the end Goroh had was the only one wounded. Goroh fell to the ground bleeding from the scar on his torso.

"This… isn't over" he said barely even able to turn around. Suddenly he got a burst of energy ran towards the Great Deku tree's area.

Link and Kirby quickly ran after him.

* * *

Fox had studied a lot about Hyrule. Now with more of a grasp of what he was doing, he felt confident that he could find the mysterious creature and his crew.

"Well it looks like your wound shave healed up nicely." Impan said. "I'm going to assume you're ready to leave."

Fox only replied with a whispered "yeah."


	5. The Prophecy

Chapter 5: The prophecy

revised

* * *

Link and Kirby arrived at the Great Deku Tree's domain; however, they didn't see Goroh anywhere.

"Great Deku Tree!" Link said. The Deku Tree looked down to see the hero.

"Link, it has truly been ages since you rescued the forest." The Great Deku Tree said.

"Yeah and you've grown a lot since I've seen ya!" Link replied.

"I came because this little guy wants to ask you something." Link said pointing to Kirby.

The Deku Tree looked at Kirby and noticed the outfit similar to the thug's clothes. "If it's about the ancient secret I am not telling you anything." The Deku Tree said.

Kirby looked disappointed but remembered that he was still carrying the power of the thugs. He abandoned the power and it became a star. The Deku Tree saw this and seemed to recognize the pink warrior.

"Oh well if it isn't the youngest star warrior, Kirby." The Deku tree said. "I received a message from Kabu that you would be arriving."

Kirby jumped for joy while Link searched the area.

"Is something troubling you Link?" questioned the Deku Tree.

"Well, the Kokiri were being threatened by this big guy called Goroh." Link said still scanning the area. "When we beat him he ran here."

"Oh yes him! He came and demanded something from me. I don't quite remember what it was but I did see him go into the lost woods." The Deku Tree explained.

"Oh he'll never survive there" Link said reassured.

Kirby started to flail about as if trying to say something.

"Oh yes that's right. You wanted me to answer a question young one. The Great Deku Tree said.

Kirby began moving his body in a charades like manner. Though the Deku Tree was confused by this, Link appeared to understand. "I think he said something happened on his home planet." Link said observing Kirby's movements.

"Something terrible… a curse." Link said.

"Oh yes I understand." The Deku tree said. "I think it's time I told you the prophecy."

* * *

Fox said his goodbyes as he finally left Kakariko village. He was fully healed and if anything felt better than he ever felt before. The first thing on his mind was to find where his crew had gone. The next was how he was going to do that alone. After that, he remembered the boy who rescued him. Despite the flames that surrounded the area, he remembered his scent. Thus, Fox began a new journey.

* * *

"Legend has it, many eons ago, even before the 3 goddesses of this world existed; there were only 2 beings in existence." The Deku Tree said. "These beings were formed of the only true essences in the universe: Light and Dark, Good and Evil, Positive and Negative. The very extent of polar opposites."

"The beings are only known as Fantasy and Nightmare." The Deku Tree said.

Kirby recognizing the name nightmare had started jumping frantically again. "Patience young one, I will soon give you the answer." The Deku Tree said trying to calm the young star warrior.

"Anyway, while Fantasy had spent time creating new things at the speed of thought, Nightmare had only watched. Fantasy created the stars and the galaxies themselves. Soon nightmare had grown envious of these creations and had copied them in an impure form." The Deku Tree continued.

"Link are you familiar with the twilight realm?" asked the Deku Tree. Link nodded.

"Well that dimension was created by nightmare as opposed to this one." The Deku Tree said.

"Before the twili were there, dark evil beings, evil versions of Fantasy's creations roamed. Fantasy had ignored his brother's attempts at trying to best his own creations. However, Nightmare's lust for superiority had pushed him to sabotage Fantasy's world. Since Fantasy had created so much, he couldn't keep up with the creations he was destroying. So, Fantasy had created the three goddesses who make up the triforce today." Said the Deku Tree.

Eons passed and the two dimensions lived in peace, until one of nightmares creations had somehow escaped the twilight realm and entered the light realm. His being having been created by evil energy, had caused a corruption and a void between the dimensions was created.

The void had created a gateway between realms and twilight and light creatures entered the opposing realm. Fantasy and Nightmare both tried to stop the void, but ended up being sucked inside. In order to stop the void, a group of Fantasy's early creations created the twilight mirror. They used the mirror to absorb the energy that caused the void and dispelled it.

However, creatures of evil and creatures of light now coexisted in each realm. And perhaps worst of all, Nightmare and Fantasy had become one being after being sucked into the void. And do to the voids dark energy; Nightmare had complete control of the body. Since then Nightmare had spent his time creating new monsters in the light realm." The Deku Tree said.

"That's nice and all, but how does that help Kirby?" asked Link.

"Because I told you how to end the curse." Said the tree.

"What? No you didn't!" said Link in rage as Kirby appeared to agree.

"In do time you will understand." Said the Great Deku Tree.

The two heroes only looked at the tree in disgust and left the domain.

"That damn tree never gives you a straight answer!" Link said. Kirby had tugged on Link's tunic and said "Goroh."

"Don't worry about him; He will never get out of the lost woods." Link reassured. "Sorry neither I nor the Deku Tree could help you out." Link said. Kirby looked down in disappointment.

"Don't worry; if you were sent to me for help then I will do whatever I can!" Link said. "I've never turned down someone who needed me before." Kirby perked up and smiled.

"Hey maybe you can help me on my quest, we'll probably find out more on how to help your world." Link said. Kirby replied with cheerful "doias" as they left the village behind.


	6. Mysterious Bounty Hunter Samus

Chapter 6: Mysterious bounty hunter, Samus

Note: Please leave a review! Even if it is a short stupid one I'll take it.

While Link and Kirby walked through the barren wasteland of Hyrule field, Link told Kirby his mission. "I don't want to get into details but my quest is simple." Link said. "I am looking for someone, someone who contributed to this." Link said.

Kirby was listening for a while until he felt his stomach rumble. He had forgotten how long it was since he had real food. Suddenly, he smelled a delicious aroma. He could smell all the pork, beef, sandwiches, apple pie and a lot more from someone's picnic. Soon he just couldn't stand it, he ran to find the source of the intoxicating bouquet.

Link, who didn't seem to notice the smell, was confused at why Kirby ran so frantically. He had chased Kirby through the barren field. Kirby had ran through a small burnt forest and eventually reached a large cave. The only thing on his mind was food. Link had tried to keep up with Kirby, but the puffball was just too fast. Despite all odds he eventually reached the cave as well.

He entered the cave and saw Kirby stuffing his face. Kirby saw him and motioned him to join the feast. He offered Link a turkey leg but Link had declined saying he was a vegetarian. "Aren't you a little suspicious that someone would just leave some food right here in a cave?" said Link. Kirby had stared at him for a while and then shook his head while stuffing some pie in his mouth. Link had buried his head in his hand shaking it until he heard a noise.

A cage had fallen and Kirby was trapped. Link had approached the cage but it sparked with electricity. "Finally, I have you were I want you!" said a mysterious voice. Link had looked around and eventually saw a figure hidden by the cavern darkness. It then revealed itself in the light of the cage as a robot. "Who are you?" questioned Link reaching for his sword.

"What, how could I have caught the wrong person. I know I had that powder right." Said the robot in a computerized yet feminine voice.

"Who are you?" repeated Link in a more commanding tone.

"That doesn't matter to you unless you can tell me where Fox Mccloud is." Said the robot.

"I don't know who you're talking about, but I can help you catch him if you release my friend." Link said.

"Why so you can get the bounty yourselves, I don't think so!" said the robot reading its gun.

"Fine then, have it your way!" Said Link as he released his sword.

* * *

Fox had looked at his wrist which held a tracking device. He had just entered what once was Hyrule field with the help of a traveling merchant in a horse wagon who was trekking through the desert at the time. "Are you sure you want to get off here?" said the merchant.

"Yeah." Said Fox as he walked into the burnt wasteland. He took out his tracker again. "Is this thing leading me the right way?" said Fox as he hit the machine. "I don't think my crew landed here." He walked around the field calling names and searching the ruins.

He was about to enter the kokiri forest but then he smelled an intoxicating aroma. He tried to ignore it but he just couldn't help himself. There was something about the smell that just pulled him towards it. He had followed the scent through the field.

* * *

Link rolled to the side to avoid the missile that came his way. However, the missile had changed direction. Link ran away from the missile and toward the robot. The machine prepared to fire another missile but Link had jumped over it. The missile he was running away from had made contact with the robot.

Link had smiled but then saw a laser come at him from the debris. It grabbed him and pulled him to the robot which Link was unhappy to see wasn't affected by the blast at all. The robot then began to constantly throw him into the ground. After a few thrashes Link had sliced through the laser, phasing it and releasing him. Link had caught his fall by landing on his hands and jumping to his feet.

He immediately charged towards the robot and began slashing through its armor. Before he could tear of to much, the robot had shrank into a ball and rolled backwards. However, it left bombs were Link had stood and detonated. Link hit the wall hard and watched as the robot ran towards him with rage but suddenly stopped. It had become covered in electricity. When it recovered, it turned to see who had attacked it, Fox Mccloud.


	7. Mysterious Bounty Hunter Samus part 2

Chapter 7: mysterious bounty hunter Samus part 2

revised

* * *

"So you've finally arrived Fox McCloud." The robot said.

"Yeah, how could I not with all the celestial ivy powder you sprayed here." Fox said.

"Well how else could I pull you and your sensitive nose out of the dog house you've been hiding in here on earth?" the robot said sarcastically.

"Any way I'm the one you're looking for, right Samus!" said Fox as he readied his gun.

"Why yes Fox, I only wished you had come earlier so I wouldn't have had to hurt this innocent young boy." Said Samus who was then greeted by the master sword which cut through her armor. It had cut off the arm cannon. Link then punched the machine causing it to stumble back only to be hit by Fox's hard kick. The machine then fell to the ground.

"Okay this suit it slowing me down." Said the machine as it rose.

"Suit?" said Link confused.

The robot then retracted its armor and revealed itself to be a woman with a laser gun.

Link eyes had grown 3 Xs larger as he said "HOLY SHIT IT'S A CHICK!" He was then kicked into the wall.

"And she's not half bad looking either." He said rubbing his head.

"Now then, you're bounty is mine!" said Samus with a wicked smile on her face. Fox ignored the comment.

He then ran to her and threw a punch but was easily evaded. Samus then did a spin kick which Fox ducked under. Fox then attempted to hit her with a tail spin on the floor. Samus jumped to avoid this and began firing lasers at him in the air. Fox put on his reflector and watched as the laser bounced off of him and ricochet of the cave walls and then fly towards Samus herself. Samus then kicked off the cave ceiling and flew down to Fox. Fox flipped backwards and took out his laser as Samus fell to the ground on her feet.

Before he could fire, Samus had shot her own laser which knocked Fox's gun out of his hand. She changed her gun to a whip and began brandishing it. Fox had avoided this and lunged for his gun. He fired rapidly only to see the lasers get bounced off the whip. Suddenly there was a small flare in the cave ceiling. Then an arrow with a bomb attached came into focus which collapsed as it exploded. Fox and Samus barely dodged this.

"Don't forget I'm here too." said Link as he put away his bow.

"Hm I have no business with you, why don't you run back to your mother stupid boy." said Samus.

"Maybe you haven't heard, but I make shit like this my business when you mess with my friends." Link said as he pulled out two golden gauntlets.

"Oh and by the way, my mother is dead." He said as he pulled the gloves on his hands. He then entered a fighting stance.

"Please, without your little butter knife your nothing." Samus said not intimidated

"Try me." Link said as he motioned her to attack.

"Kid don't get invol-" Fox managed to get out before he was pushed aside.

Samus, enraged by Link's gesture ran up to him and threw a punch which Link had grabbed. She then tried a spinning kick which freed her hand but missed its target. Link only smiled as Samus began throwing a flurry of punches which were easily avoided. She then pulled out her whip and began brandishing it. Link had avoided a few of them and then grabbed it. He then pulled her towards him. She immediately tried to punch him again but, like before was grabbed.

"I'm usually not the kind of guy to punch a woman…" Link said as he readied his hand. "But in this case…" he said as he performed a devastating uppercut.

Samus flew threw the cave towards Fox who kicked her in the air and knocked back to Link. Link then punched her back to Fox who had finished her off by knocking her to the ground with a slam of his foot with expert timing. "I'll make an exception." Link said.

* * *

Goroh ran through the woods hopelessly lost. He was about to give up but was then picked up by a dark shadow. When he opened his eyes, he was in an eclipsed world. There sitting before him were a group of beings.

"So Goroh did you get the emerald?" said the one in the highest seat.

"Uh I tried but that stupid tree wouldn't fess up." Goroh said on his knees.

"Well then you are no use to me." Said the figure as it raised its hand.

"Wait, wait don't be so hasty!" Goroh said in a begging manner.

"Give me another chance I promise I'll get it if those bastards aren't there."

"Hm, fine I'll let you live…" the figure said. "But the forest may not do the same."

The figure said as he sent Goroh back to the lost woods. "Bowser!" The figure said.

"Yeah?" said a voice in an uninterested tone.

"I'm going to let you off your leash." The figure said.

The creature suddenly perked up. "Seriously! Alright, you know you ain't a bad leader." The creature said.

"Yes as long as you bring Mewtwo with you." The figure said.

"Aw dammit!" the creature said.

"That should bring all four heroes together."

The figure said as it created a portal. "As for me, I will greet those heroes personally" he said as entered the portal.


	8. Friend or Foe

Chapter 8: strange new character, friend or foe?

revised

* * *

"Thanks!" Link said as he took of his gauntlets.

"Don't worry about it I owe you one." Fox said.

Link had paused for a while but eventually remembered him as the crash survivor. "Oh yeah that's right, you're the guy I saved from the crash." Link said. "I didn't think you'd heal so fast." Link said.

Fox was about to respond but heard groaning.

"You bas…tards." Samus said as she arose after the brutal assault. "I'll leave you for now; but that bounty is as good as mine!" Samus said as she left the cave.

"Don't you think we should follow her?" Link said.

"No, she'll pop up again soon." Fox said as he began exiting cave.

Link was about to do the same, but he heard a loud noise. It began to grow louder and louder, closer and closer. Soon a boulder came from the deeper parts of the cave and blocked the entrance of the cave. Link however, was able to avoid it.

"Hey how'd this boulder get here?" said Link as he pounded on the rock. Outside Fox fell to the ground from the shockwave of the boulder crash. As he got up and brushed the dirt off of him, a portal opened near him.

Before Link could begin to ponder how a boulder could come from nowhere, a portal opened in the cave. A figure came from the shadows of the portal.

"Hmmm." The figure purred as it examined the heroes.

"How many times will I have to ask who are you today?" Link said.

"Greetings hero of time and prince of stars." The figure said as it took a bow.

"You may call me Anonymous." The figure said in an eerie voice of a man in his 40's.

"What did you come here for? I'm sure it was you who put this damn boulder in my way." Link said in rage.

"Wow nothing gets past you, but then you wouldn't be much of a hero if you weren't bright now would you?" Anonymous said and he began laughing.

"Okay this guy is pissing me of!" Link said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Yes, that's right; show me your anger, your true face."

* * *

Fox watched as the portal released a figure. "What? Who are you?" Fox questioned.

"Greetings Fox McCloud." The figure said. "You may call me Anonymous."

Fox looked at the figure that seemed to be nothing more than a brown cloak with a shadowed head.

"Why did you come here, and how do you know who I am?" Fox said putting his hand on his gun.

"Relax Fox; I just wanted to give you some information." Anonymous said.

"Information?" Fox asked.

"Why yes, information on your crew." Blank said.

Fox instantly became interested. "You know what happened to my crew!?" Fox questioned resting his hand.

Anonymous then created a strange light chart in the air. "Your crew definitely landed somewhere around here, but they took off in the direction the blue light points too." Anonymous said.

He than created a small black sphere and "recorded" the map into it. "If you want to learn the whereabouts of your crew I suggest you follow this map." He said as he handed it to Fox.

Fox reluctantly took the sphere. "But I warn you, don't go alone." Anonymous said as he slowly walked backwards towards the portal.

"Wait!" Fox yelled confused about the assistance he just received. "Why are you helping me? I don't even know who you are." Fox asked. Anonymous ignored this and walked into the portal.

* * *

Link had charged towards Anonymous full force with a slash ready. Anonymous easily avoided this. He also took a moment to look into Link's eyes. He saw a darkness flowing inside and churning.

Link continued with multiple slashes which seemed nonexistent to Anonymous.

("So he **is **reacting.") Anonymous thought to himself. Anonymous took a large leap back towards the portal he had created. Link had begun sweating and panting.

("Damn! Why does it feel like I'm using twice as much force I usually do?") Link wondered.

("I don't know why, but this guy is really making me angry.") Link thought to himself.

"Don't worry, well keep in touch." Anonymous said as he entered the portal and disappeared.

Link then heard a small grunt. He turned to see Kirby with his arms folded tapping his still trapped in the cage.

"Sorry Kirby, I'll have ya out in a minute." Link said as he placed a bomb near the cage. It exploded and Kirby was freed from the cage… in smoke.

"Sorry again." Link said rubbing his head in embarrassment. "Now just to get this boulder out of my way." Link said as he pulled out his golden gauntlets. "I should have done this a long time ago!" Link said as he pounded the gauntlets together, causing them to glow. **"HERE IT GOES!**" Link said as he completely obliterated the rock with a single punch.

* * *

When he walked outside he saw Fox looking puzzled. "So what happened to you while we were trapped?" Link asked noticing Fox's troubled look.

Fox had hesitated then said "this guy came from out of nowhere and gave me this map." Fox said showing them the sphere.

Kirby took the sphere and started examining it. It then began to glow and the map appeared.

"He said it showed where my crew is." Fox said pointing to the blue light. "He also said I shouldn't go alone."

Link looked at Fox and then smiled. "Don't worry. I helped you once, I help you again." He said. Fox smiled back and turned back toward the map.

He pointed to the blue point and said "this is where he said they were." The map then closed back into the sphere.

"Well alright then!" Link said. "I guess that means we're on 3 adventures at once! Finally something new!"

With that they left the land of Hyrule and headed for the next point on the map: the Mushroom Kingdom.


	9. The shooting star festival

Chapter 9: The shooting star festival

Note: It's this part that I'll be revising the most. After playing Mario Galaxy, I can now enrich this part in the story. I will also make certain segments longer.

* * *

"Hey, Mario!" a happy young man said as he watched his brother come out of a warp pipe.

It has been a few years since Mario saved Peach and her toads from Bowser's galaxy scheme He has quit the plumber business and adopted a much more casual life. He now wore a casual black shirt covered by beige jacket and blue jeans. He was now able to spend more time with Peach and his own brother, Luigi.

"Hey Luigi! How's it-a-going?" Mario said delighted to see his brother.

"I'm good, you should hurry! The festival is about to start." Luigi said.

"Oh no! Come on." Mario said as he and Luigi ran towards the castle. "Mamma mia! I'm going to be late for my performance with peach.

* * *

The trio of heroes had journeyed to the country border of Hyrule Kingdom into the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Wow how long have we been walking?" Link said.

"I think it's been a few days since we started." Fox said hearing his stomach growl. "If we don't get some food soon I don't think we'll make it."

They had walked on for a while until Link noticed an apple tree that had mountains of the fruit. The others did as well and ran toward the tree. Right before they got to the tree a strange, green creature jump out of the tree and attacked them. Startled by this, they had fell to the ground and crawled backwards.

"Dammit, whatever the hell that thing is it's about to get a taste of cold steel!" Link said pulling out his sword.

However, Fox quickly grabbed him and said "do you always have to be so impulsive!" "Maybe the creature will recognize the map and help us find our destination." Fox said as he reached in his pocket for the sphere. Surprisingly, it's not there.

"What!" Fox said as he searched for the device.

"Look." Link said tapping Fox and pointing to the tree.

Kirby had the sphere and was showing the creature the map. Despite Link motioning him to come back, Kirby still negotiated with the strange being. After a while Kirby walked back with a smile on his face. He then began jumping and blurring excited gibberish. Fox had a look of confusion on his face but then heard Link deciphering the speech.

"So that creature says he'll show us were the mark is if we can beat him in a challenge huh?" Link said understanding the small creature with ease. Kirby nodded and dragged them back to the tree.

The creature then pulled out an egg and hit the tree causing all the fruit to fall. It then began making grunting noises and pointing to the fruit. Kirby nodded and they began stuffing themselves with the fruit.

* * *

Fireworks flared in the sky and people were cheering as the 64th annual shooting star festival had begun. People were enjoying the massive sunset on the horizon and as well as BBQ meat and fruit. There was also a play as well as many carnivals like games and rides. Shooting stars fell from the sky with many mushroom citizens trying to catch them. It is considered the biggest event in the mushroom Kingdom.

Mario and Luigi had just arrived in time. "Great we didn't miss the show!" Luigi said looking at a poster that read: _The galaxy's greatest hero Mario, based on a true story. Starring, Princess Toadstool and Super Mario and Wario as Bowser 8:00 sharp_. "Oh no, I'm-a-going to be late!" Mario said as he ran for the theater.

Peach was getting ready for her when Mario arrived. "Oh Mario!" Peach said.

"You said you would come early so you wouldn't have to rush!" she said waving a finger at him.

Mario had blushed in embarrassment and said "sorry I got caught up in-."

He was unfortunately cut off from Peach tossing his outfit at him. "Hurry up; we don't want to keep them waiting." Peach said as she walked towards the stage. Mario had looked at the plumber outfit of his past.

"Wow it's been awhile since I've-a-worn this." Mario said.

* * *

A certain king Bowser Koopa had watched the festival from his clown car in disgust. "Who said those bastards could start the party without me!" He said in fury.

"Were not here to have fun, were here on a mission." Said a voice behind him.

"Shut up! I don't know why the big guy said you had to come." Bowser said.

"Maybe it's because you can't be trusted on your own, that you need supervision or else you'-." Said the voice that was interrupted by Bowser.

"**SHUT UP!"** Bowser said as he pulled out a walkie talkie. "Kammy, ready the troops!"

"Yes your gruesomeness." Kammy said as she began getting the Koopa army in order.

* * *

The sun fell and the moon began to rise. At long last, the eating contest ended. Kirby had won by one fruit that Link had secretly eaten. The creature then as promised told about the festival and to follow him to it and introduced itself as Yoshi. The creature then began to run as fast as he could.

"Where's he going?" Fox asked.

"Festival." Kirby said as he began to follow it.

"FESTIVAL!" link screamed. "Festival means food!" he said hopping up and down. He then began running towards the map point.

"Wait Link." Fox said trying to catching up.

"Help me Mario! Bowser has me tied up." Said Peach as the play went underway. Mario appeared in his classic outfit as chivalrous as ever.

"Fret not for I have arrived!" He said with confidence. Then Wario came on stage with a poorly made Bowser costume.

"You're too late Mario hahaha…this is so stupid." He said. "Just do it Wario." Mario whispered. With that there stage fight began.

People cheered and clapped at the pretend kicks and fake fire. Suddenly a loud rumbling was heard. However, this did not stall the performance in the least.

* * *

"Link get back here." Fox shouted as he chased after the three on a hill.

"No way there's food over yonder!" Link replied. Suddenly Yoshi stopped and dropped to the floor. Once Link noticed what was wrong he did the same

"Finally." Fox said before Link pulled him and Kirby to the floor. "What's the matter with you?" fox questioned.

"Shhhhh." Link whispered. A good distance away on lower ground, a group of Koopa clad in armor had gathered before the castle market gate. There was an old Koopa instructing them on something.

"What are those?" Asked Link.

"I read about those, there called Koopa. Some evolution of Turtles I think" Fox said.

"Well whatever they're doing it doesn't look good." Link said.

Suddenly the turtles charged into the town.

"What the?" Link said confused.

"Come on!" fox said as the other three followed.

* * *

People were screaming and running away from Koopa soldiers. Soon it looked like a tornado had passed through the town. Link, Kirby, Fox, and Yoshi had arrived at the festival just in time to see the mayhem.

"Shit, what did they do to this place?" Fox said.

"I wonder why turtles would do some…thing… food!" Link said noticing an abandoned shish kabob on the ground.

"Link, how can you still think of food at a time like this?" Fox said as he lunged for it.

"Sorry." Link said rising from the ground. "Now let's find out what all the chaos is about." He said as he took a bite from the meat


	10. The Fall of The Mushroom Kingdom

Chapter 10: fall of the mushroom kingdom

Note: I got the name from a flash that was called "_Rise of the _mushroom_ kingdom_." I hope you people who are reading this story will leave comments.

Revised

* * *

The 4 ran through the castle town asking people who the koopa leader was, but to no avail. Everyone was panicking too much to even notice the heroes. Toads tried to help their children from under burning pieces of rubble, while some native koopas had retracted into their shells while the soldier koopas kicked them around calling them traitors.

Links had paused and watched this vision of horror. It seemed to have had triggered memories of Link's past. The site made him clutch his heart in pain as if he was choking.

"Damn it's no good." Fox said in frustration, ignoring Link's plight. Kirby tugged on Link's Tunic as Link fell to the floor.

"Link!" Fox said now noticing his friend's agony. Link slowly rose to his feet.

"I'm fine don't worry about me, let's help these people." Link said.

The 4 of them approached a group of soldier koopas terrorizing a toad mother protecting her child in her arms.

"Hey, I don't think I've seen them around these parts before." One of them said.

"Leave them alone!" Link said in a dark tone as he put his hand on his sheathed sword.

"Pfth, what are you and your ragtag group of friends gonna do about it?" The same koopa replied.

"This!" Fox said as he pulled out his gun and fired a laser. The bolt instantly sent the koopas packing.

"Thank you!" the mother toad said.

"No problem, now hurry and get out of here." Fox said.

She quickly got off the floor and sprinted out of the burning town with her child in arms.

"Yoshi, you should evacuate the citizens while we find the enforcer of this rampage." Fox said.

Yoshi replied with a gleeful salute and began his mission.

"Wow, you're some leader huh?" Link said impressed.

"I'm not a captain for nothing." Fox said with a confident smile. "Now let's go!"

* * *

"Finally, I can watch this place burn into the ground with no one in my way!" Bowser said with dark laughter. He had been floating not too far above the burning town watching it's destruction in his clown car.

"Must you always be so one-track minded." Mewtwo said next to him.

"You just don't have a sense of humor." Bowser said still watching the destruction.

A few meters down, Luigi is seen running with his hat on fire. "Ha-ha look at Mario's chicken brother run!" Bowser said almost falling over laughing.

"Mario's brother you say?" Mewtwo said with a gleam in his eye. Bowser then noticed the 3 heroes running through the town.

"Hey aren't those the pricks the big guy said to watch out for?" Bowser questioned.

"Yes, you can take care of them if you please, I see bigger opportunities." Mewtwo said.

"It'll be my pleasure." Bowser said as he took off.

"This could be interesting." Mewtwo said sadistically.

* * *

The 3 heroes eventually saw a man in green running with scars. "HELP!" he said as he made no attempt to stop.

But Fox was able to grab him and said "Okay now you have to tell us, who caused all this?"

Luigi, startled by his aggressive approach had said "His name i-i-is Bowser." He stuttered.

"Where is he?" Fox asked.

"I don't know but he may be in the theater after Peach." Luigi said pointing to a large building.

Fox threw him to the ground and they ran in that direction. Luigi had gotten up and brushed the dirt off himself. He had stared at the 3 run with a confused look. He hadn't even noticed the shadow behind him.

* * *

They soon reached the theater but were interrupted by Bowser.

"Were do you punks think your going?" he said as he came crashing down.

"Are you the guy named Bowser?" Link said.

"_Nooo_… hey give the boy a brownie!" Bowser laughed.

This enraged Link who said "don't call me **BOY!**" as he pulled out his sword with fire in his eyes.

"**GET OUT OF THE WAY**!" he said as he ran at top speed.

Bowser seeing this had jumped back into his clown car. Link had busted through the door as Fox and Kirby followed. The people were outraged.

Bowser then rammed past the heroes in the doorway on his clown car. The people began screaming.

"Bowser is back!" Bowser said as he flew to the ceiling.

"Bowser how dare you assault the castle even at this time of year over your silly affection over me!" Peach said enraged.

"Don't worry princess, this time I didn't come for you." Bowser said sadistically. "I'm here to have some fun!" he said laughing maniacally.

"Hey what is this?" Wario said in the cheap outfit. Bowser then burned the costume and Wario with him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wario screamed as he ran out the building.

"Just doesn't compare to the real thing." Bowser said.

"I won't let you destroy our city!" Mario said.

"Mario!?" Bowser growled. "I see your still a plumber." He said snickering.

"Oh, sorry." Mario said. He then spun around until he was back in his casual outfit. "Ya miss me?"

* * *

"You know I could make you a king in the new order of this kingdom." Said a sadistic voice.

Luigi had opened his eyes to see he was in the castle grounds. "Who-who are you?" He stuttered.

"I'm a friend who just wants to help you out." The voice said.

"I d-d-don't need help!" Luigi said in defiance.

"Hm, hm, hm according to those trousers I think you do." Mewtwo snickered.

Luigi had frowned at the realization of him soiling himself.

"I can help you, I can make you stronger" the voice said. "All I need is your cooperation." The creature said as it appeared before Luigi.

* * *

"Dammit!" Bowser said looking at his worst enemy. "Don't you ever die?"

"Sorry that's sort of a problem for me!" Mario said with a confident smile on his face.

Bowser decided not to start a battle here and he grabbed Peach. "Princess!" Mario said. Bowser left through the roof without saying a word and headed towards the castle. Mario jumped through the hole Bowser created and followed him.

"Wow, for a fat guy he can jump." Link said.

"C'mon" Fox said as he ran out of the theater and the others followed.

Bowser made his way to Peach's Castle. Mario had tried to catch Bowser but he was too high in the air and he flew into the castle keep. Mario unfortunately only made it to the castle grounds. Soon Link and the crew had arrived.

"You should think before you run after someone like that!" Link said as they reached Mario.

"Humph, your one to talk." Fox said under his breath.

"Who are you?" Mario asked trying to catch his breath.

Suddenly a portal opened up. A white creature and 4 other odd creatures had appeared.

"_**YOU!**_" Fox said recognizing the creature immediately.

"Ah I'm glad you remember me." The creature said.

"And you are?" Mario said.

"I am known as Mewtwo." The creature said.

"You know this guy?" Link asked Fox.

"He's the one who crashed my ship!" Fox screamed. "I'll kill you!"

Mewtwo only laughed at Fox's rage.

"What an idiot." Said a voice behind Mewtwo.

Mario looked to see his brother, possessed by dark magic. His once green clad younger brother now bore a purple cape and an odd purple outfit resembling a wizards garb with pitch black eyes.

"Hello dear brother, happy to see me?" Luigi said.

"What did you do to him?" Mario said pointing to Mewtwo.

"He didn't do anything!" Luigi said in defiance. "I just joined the winning side."

"Luigi…" Mario said looking at the ground.

"Hehehe what's wrong, Super Mario can't do anything? Too Bad!" Luigi said with an evil smirk.

"Hehehe alloys, attack!" Mewtwo said as his team of henchmen charged for the heroes.

The mutants immediately charged towards the team.

"I've gotta layoff the mushrooms." Mario said as the monsters attacked.


	11. The Showdown

Chapter 11: The showdown part 1

Note: Screw the idea I had before about the movie story, I'll just write it with the rest of the story. But be prepared for a long story.

* * *

Mewtwo and Luigi left in a portal as the battle went under way. The yellow alloy immediately went after Fox, The blue alloy went after Mario and the green alloy attacked Kirby. The red alloy walked up to Link.

"I guess you're against me kid." he said.

Link had pulled out his sword and without saying a word began his fight.

Bowser had entered Peach's bedroom through the roof on the top floor. He then threw Peach inside a cage.

"I thought you said you didn't come for me." Peach said as she struggled with the bars.

"I didn't, I'm tired of capturing you just so glory boy can save you." Bowser said. "Your just the bait so he can come running, and when he does it's over for both of you and I'll be king of the mushroom kingdom." Bowser said boarding his clown car and leaving Peach in the custody of his minions.

* * *

Mewtwo and Luigi waited for Bowser to arrive in the destroyed city. Bowser had eventually come down.

"Finally the mushroom kingdom is mi- I mean ours!" Bowser said getting of his machine.

"Yes now let's leave this place already; I'm sure the boss is waiting for us." Mewtwo said.

"Yeah, yeah wait a minute." Bowser said as he pulled out his walkie talkie.

"Hey Kammy, get down here!" Bowser yelled.

"Yes your ghastliness?" Kammy said who was surprisingly right beside him.

"What how did you…never mind." Bowser said choosing not to ask. "Well since my rule is inevitable, I want you to spruce this place up. You know statues, torches, flags, the works."

"As you wish your scariness." Kammy said as she called a few of the troops and began replacing buildings with towers.

"And when your done make the castle look better too!" Bowser said.

"Well you have your fun Bowser; I'm leaving this fungi infested wasteland!" Mewtwo said getting annoyed.

"You go on ahead, I didn't need you anyway!" Bowser said as he hopped back into his machine and flew towards the castle. Mewtwo and Luigi left in a portal.

* * *

The yellow alloy charged a large beam and aimed it at Fox. Fox smiled and put on his reflector. However, the beam broke right through it, injuring Fox badly. But this didn't stop him for he shot the unknown in its eye with his laser gun after the smoke cleared. He then ran up to the creature and punched a hole straight through it's eye while it was blinded. However, the creatures simply regenerated and kicked Fox in the air firing more lasers.

Meanwhile, Kirby wasn't having much luck against his enemy. The green alloy had shown he was powerful despite his small stature. He punched Kirby in the ground, and then threw his flattened body into the moat. It then punched a castle wall and grabbed the rock that came off and threw it into the moat as well. However, Kirby had sucked up some water and became Water Kirby allowing him to make a water spout that stopped the rock half way and sent it back to the unknown. The creature punched the rock, obliterating it. This however, dropped his guard while Kirby made cyclone of water around himself and tackled the alloy. But this didn't phase the creature as it grabbed Kirby and threw him into the hole he made in the castle.

Link was also having trouble in his fight as the red alloy proved his combat skills. He evaded each and every one of Link's slashes with ease.

"Damn!" Link said catching his breath.

"That's not all kid, I can change my shape." The red alloy said as his hands began to glow. "Allow me to show you." He said as his arms became blades.

With two swords, he was able to parry Link's attack and slice Link's tunic horizontally. Link tried a vertical slice but was easily evaded by the monster and was cut again, this time on the arm. He then kicked him to the ground and stepped on him, preparing to stab Link. But Link found an opening as his eye was left unguarded.

Link stabbed it's eye, allowing him to get up. He then cut the monster's right arm off. The creature laughed and began spinning his other arm in the air. It then gathered enough wind to blow Link away with a movement of his blade.

"Do you really think constantly cutting me apart will work?" the creature said as it regenerated it's arm.

"Dammit!" Link said.

Mario threw a flurry of fireballs at the blue alloy but she created a glass barrier around herself. The glass barrier was able to withstand the heat of the flames. The mage then moved the earth around Mario up in the air and then split it apart. Mario fell through the middle and was crushed as the monster pushed the earth together again. It then took some water from the moat and changed it's chemical structure to make it a sticky substance. It then split the land again and kept Mario in between them with the sticky water.

It then broke off some glass from it's chamber and sharpened them until they were as sharp as blades. It then raised them before Mario. Mario opened his eyes to see his fate, and struggle to reach in his coat. The monster pulled the glass blades back and prepared to stab him.

Mario had thought for a while and eventually came up with a plan. When the creature threw the blades, Mario immediately swung upward in the air causing the blades to cut the water glue, freeing Mario. He then grabbed a cape from his coat and tied it around his neck with amazing speed. The monster smashed the land together again but missed Mario who grabbed his cape with his feet to fly in the air.

The alloy then began bringing pillar after pillar of land upward trying to knock him out of the air. Mario avoided all of these and flew back to the creature with a fire flower and mushroom in his hand. He then consumed them to gain their power and charged fire in his fist as it grew and punched through the glass, destroying the top half of the alloy. But this was a short lived victory as the unknown began to take form once again.

"Mamma Mia!" Mario said in astonishment.

The four soon realized this was a one sided fight as the immortal alloys could not be destroyed. Soon they were all cornered by their opponents.

Kirby seeing this, had created a tidal wave which blew them all away. Afterwards, the four heroes were nowhere to be seen. The heroes then realized they were swept under the moat.

"Where'd they go!" the red alloy questioned. "Find them!" he ordered.

Fox swam to the surface and said "guys, guys?" as he paddled to stay afloat. Soon the other three surfaced as well.

"Thanks Kirby." Link said trying to catch his breath.

"How are we suppose to defeat-a-these guys?" Mario said.

"Yeah no matter how many times we destroy them they just regenerate." Link said.

Fox had thought for a while and said "They can keep regenerating because we always leave a piece of them behind." " We have to completely obliterate each one.

"How?" Link inquired.

"Listen here's the plan." Fox said.

* * *

After a while, the crew had revealed themselves in the moat.

"There they are!" The red alloy said.

But they quickly sank beneath the water.

"You can run but you can't hide!" the creature said in fury.

After a while a missile like spout of water shot high in the air. The four alloys floated high in the air. Soon the water dispersed and revealed Link who came crashing down.

The red alloy floated up to him and said "ha-ha you're little sneak attack didn't work!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Link said as he kicked the creature out of the way.

He then came down and diagonally sliced the glass cocoon of the blue alloy. He then activated the power of the triforce on his left hand the cocoon was locked in a triforce shaped barrier.. Link sword started to glow and he began rapidly slicing the cocoon without mercy. He then finished the creature off with one more powerful punch that obliterated it. Link then fell to the ground and ended the triforce power. He smiled at the fact that the alloy didn't come back this time.

Soon three more spout missiles flew into the sky. Fox came down with two dagger's aiming for the red alloy. It blocked the attack by changing it's hands into a shield leaving the daggers in place. Fox then revealed that there were bombs attached to them. "Goodbye." Fox said as he activated them and flipped over the creature to the ground and watched as the monster was blown to pieces from the explosion.

Kirby then came down at top speed towards the yellow alloy. The yellow alloy tried to charged another laser, but was to late. Kirby had charged right through the yellow alloy's eye. He then landed on the ground and fired a massive blast of water at the remaining parts of the monster. It still attempted to fire a laser which it did get out right before it was destroyed. However, Kirby abandoned the water power and sucked the laser transforming him into laser Kirby.

Finally Mario came down as the last alloy, green flew toward him. Mario, still airborne punched him to the ground. The creature got up and watched as Mario through a flurry of fire balls at it. It dodge them and threw one back at him. Mario avoided this and took out a star from his coat. He then charged his fire to the point he was white with flames around his body and released a massive amount of fire in a spiral form on the alloy.

"**Mario Finale!**" Mario said as the fire directly hit its target,

It was burned alive as Mario came crashing down with one massive slam on the ground. When the smoke cleared, Mario's transformation wore off and he stood in the large hole he just created. He then turned around and said in a leader's voice "let's-a-go!


	12. The Showdown 2

Chapter 12: the showdown part 2

Revised

* * *

Kammy and her army had begun tearing apart the town and replacing the building with small towers with koopa marked flags and statues of Bowser. They were green and gray, just the way Bowser liked it.

"Make sure that you don't miss any buildings, and if people are in them… tell them to scram!" Kammy ordered as she made her way towards the castle.

* * *

"That… was… awesome!" Link said witnessing Mario's devastating attack. "You gotta get me some of those things."

"It was nothing." Mario said rubbing his head and smiling. "Now let's-a-get back to the task at hand." he said pointing to the newly made "Bowser City."

"Right, we have to stop them." Fox said as he prepared to run for the village.

But Link grabbed Fox's coat. "Wait, what about the princess?" He said as Fox took his arm off his coat.

"Don't worry about her, she will be fine." Mario said. "Right now we have to stop-"

"**NO!**" Link interrupted. "You have to take this chance to save her now; otherwise…you may regret it." Link said in a loud but sad voice.

"But who knows how much chaos they can create if we let them go to far!" Mario replied.

"Trust me, if you leave now o fight Bowser your going to wish you saved her." Link said pointing to the castle.

The three of them looked at him in confusion as to why he became so emotional.

"Your right, I can't just-a-leave her there with those brutes." Mario said. "You guys go to the castle town, I'll get-a- Peach."

"Wait, I'll go with you." Link said.

"Okay umm… you know, I never caught your names." Mario said.

"I'm Link." Link said pointing to himself.

"The name's Fox McCloud." Fox said.

"And this is Kirby." Link said pointing to Kirby.

"I am-a-Mario so nice to meet you." Mario said with a smile.

Fox nodded and he and Kirby headed for the town. Mario and Link began heading inside the castle, but were halted by Kammy who was flying on her broom in sky.

"Hey, I thought the ugly white thing said you were taken care of!" Kammy yelled.

"Who are you?" Link said.

"I'm the beautiful koopa witch, Kammy!" she said. "And I'm not going to let you interfere with our plan!"

"Ha! Your too late, we already have people who should be taking out your army as we-a-speak!" Mario said.

"Oh really now?" Kammy said as she put a finger on her chin. "I'm sure lord Bowser can handle them, but just to be safe…" She said as she raised her wand. She then gathered magic and fired it at the castle. It began to grow twice it's original size and become gray and green. When it reached it's peak height, it had four golden Bowser statues on the top.

"I'll stall you and give him a helping hand ahahahaha!" Kammy scoffed as she flew away.

Mario ran up to the gate, but the door was bared shut. Mario pounded and squeezed on the iron but to no avail. Link had taken out the golden gauntlets. Mario sank to his knees.

"Watch out!" Link said as he slammed the golden gauntlets on his hands.

Mario moved out of the way as Link grabbed the bars and scrunched them together. He then threw the bars away in the moat.

"C'mon, we have a princess to save." Link said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Fox and Kirby arrived in the town.

"Halt, who goes there?" said a hammer brother.

"The delivery boys." Fox said.

"What? Delivery boys?" the hammer bro. said confused.

"Yeah, delivering a big can of whoop-ass." Fox said as he threw a bomb in the center of the army. The koopas scattered as it went off, releasing a shockwave that caused the towers to fall.

"Hey! Who's the wise guy?" Bowser said as he was carried on a throne by his henchmen in a parade.

"It's just us." Fox said.

"Oh you guys again, where's the idiot in dress and captain douche bag?" Bowser inquired.

"That's not important, what is, is that we are going to crash this party." Fox said as he pulled out his gun.

"Hmph you think you can stop us?" Bowser said laughing at them.

Fox and Kirby then traded glances and each fired a laser at the men carrying Bowser. The men scattered and Bowser fell. He got up slowly and said "you cowards, GET THEM!" Soon, almost the entire koopa army came at once towards Fox and Kirby. They immediately went into action just as Kammy arrived.

"I'm here your Gnarlyness." Kammy said as she flew down.

"Just in time, I need you to send the koopa bros. to stall the the other two members of the prick club." Bowser said. "I know they're up to something."

"Yes your scalyness!" Kammy replied. "Koopa bros.!" Kammy called. Then the brothers fell from seemingly nowhere.

"You called!" the red brother said.

"I need you to stall the two troublemakers at the castle, if they somehow managed to get inside; use the secret entrance in the moat to sneak attack them." Kammy ordered.

"Don't worry; you can be sure the koopa bros. will get the job done!" the red koopa said with confidence. With that they took off and soon made it to the castle.

"Ah crud, were to late!" The green koopa said.

"Let's just use the secret entrance in the moat." Red said. The all then jumped into the moat except yellow who hit his head on the bars left behind from the gate.

"Hurry up you idiot." Black said as he jumped in the moat.

"Right." Yellow said regaining consciousness.

* * *

Mario and Link ran up the seemingly endless stairs finding themselves lost at every turn, finding some new monster in every room. Each room the same, green and gray with only a window. Mario opened a door revealing a clubba. He immediately threw a fireball at it and closed the door.

"Dammit!" He said.

"Well whenever I'm stuck, I usually check rooms I have already been in and see if I find anything new." Link suggested. So they looked inside the room with the burnt up clubba and searched.

"Hey, what's-a-this?" Mario said picking up a candle on the window ceil.

"There were no candles in the other rooms." Mario said.

"Then maybe you have to blow it out." Link said.

Mario blew out the candle but nothing happened.

"Maybe something-" Link was interrupted by the club of the clubba who had just awakened. Mario turned around just to see the club.

* * *

When they opened their eyes, they could see Peach tied up hanging from a rope over a pit of lava. Soon they realized they were tied up as well. While struggling to get loose a figure came into focus. The creature came closer and sniffed the two. It then revealed itself as an ape. Koopa bros. had come from the shadows.

"Well if it ain't our old buddy Mario." Red bro. said.

"The koopa brothers." Mario said.

"You know these guys?" Link inquired.

"It's a long story." Mario said.

"welcome to the greatest show on earth!" Yellow exclaimed. Mario and Link looked around to see peach over a pit of lava.

"The fair Princess wet herself as she falls closer and closer into the lava pit." Black said.

"Help me!" Peach said as she inched closer into the pit.

"Mama mia!" Mario said as he struggled to get to his items.

"Hey don't worry you'll get to have fun too." Red koopa said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, DK has been aching for some new playmates." Green said.

"Donkey Kong, why would you work with these villains?" Mario said confused.

"DK will do anything we tell him to, or maybe he **wants** his island to be destroyed." Red koopa said as he reached for a lever. "Adios!" he said right before he pulled the lever and a trap door appeared below Mario and Link. They fell through and DK had followed.

* * *

Fox blew the smoke off his gun and watched as the koopa army writhed in pain. They had easily been defeated by Fox and Kirby despite their numbers.

"urrh… dammit!" Bowser said as he watched his soldiers crawl on the dirt.

"Maybe you should have trained your army a little better, and think about the quality of there fighting skills instead of the number of soldiers there were." Fox said as Kirby folded his arms and nodded.

"grrrr… I won't let get in the way of my greatest achievement!" Bowser said.

"That's telling them my lord!" Kammy said.

"Kammy you old hag! Why didn't you help them when they were getting there asses handed to them?" Bowser said infuriated by his own failure.

"Sorry I-" Kammy choked out.

"It doesn't matter, just hook me up!" Bowser interrupted the witch.

"Yes your rudeness." Kammy said as she waved her wand and cast a spell on Bowser. Bowser began to glow. Fox and Kirby watched in horror until he suddenly stopped. Bowser hadn't seemed to change.

"What the hell Kammy, how come I haven't grown like two stories tall?" Bowser said.

"Try breathing your fire my nastiness." Kammy said.

Bowser blew his fire breath and was shocked to discover his fire split into large fire balls that homed in on Fox and Kirby. They tried to run but were quickly caught by the massive flames. It caused an explosion that sent them 20 yards away.

"Damn!" Fox said as he slowly rose from the ground.

"Hahaha! Not so high and mighty now, are ya?" Bowser laughed triumphantly.

He fired more flame missiles at the two. Kirby jumped up and held his breath causing him to float. He then fired lasers from the gadget on his head. It had destroyed a few of them, but two remained. Fox quickly ran in front of Kirby and turned on his reflector and successfully bounced the fire balls back.

Bowser could only look mouth agape as the balls crashed into him. Fox and Kirby began firing laser after laser into the smoke. When it cleared, it revealed Bowser was hiding in his shell and hadn't received any damage.

"Shoot, we need to break through that shell." Fox said lowering his gun.

Bowser got out of his defensive position with a smile on his face. He began laughing and entered his clown car. He rose in the sky next to Kammy and they prepared to attack.

"Damn!" Fox said realizing their disadvantage. When he turned to look at Kirby, he only saw him running at top speed as the koopas began to strike.

"Don't leave me here you coward." Fox screamed as he chased the puffball down.

* * *

Now when they opened their eyes, Mario and Link saw a dark room. They were finally able to get out of the rope as the lights began to turn on. Soon they realized they were in a stadium filled with a screaming audience.

"Wow, a whole stadium under a castle." Link said.

"That Kammy Koopa sure did a good-a- job." Mario said.

Suddenly Donkey Kong came crashing down on Link. He then stole his bomb bag and ran off.

"HEY!" Link said as he got up.

"Don't worry, it's just a bag. And besides, DK gives back anything he-a-takes." Mario said.

"No, it's not the bag I'm worried about!" Link said.

Donkey Kong then took out a bomb and it blew up in his hand. He began shaking and hopping up and down while making unorthodox grunts. He then smashed the bag on the floor, activating the bombs in it, and then threw it at the two. They panicked as it exploded.

Luckily, they jumped out of the way in time and covered their eyes at the flash. When they opened them, Donkey Kong was in the air. They jumped out of the way again and watched as DK fell down and curled into a ball. He rolled over them and then pounced on them while they were on the ground. Link got up causing DK to retreat. Link prepared to take out his sword, but was stopped by Mario.

"Wait! Donkey Kong will listen to reasoning, trust me." Mario said trying to calm Link down.

He slowly walked up to the hopping and grunting Donkey Kong and said "Listen, neither of us want to fight like-a-this, so why don't we-"

DK punched him out and he fell into Link. They could hear people in the audience screaming "Punish them!" or "Give 'em hell!"

Link's patience was running very thin. "That's it!" He said as he got up and pulled out his gauntlets. "Since I'm not going to cut him up, and he **won't** listen to reasoning, I'll just have to give him what he wants..." Link said as he put on the gauntlets. "A good challenge!"


	13. The Showdown 3

Chapter 13: The showdown part 3

Fox had eventually caught up to Kirby. "Thanks for leaving me back there!" Fox said sarcastically as another magic blast aimed for him. He hopped to avoid it. Soon meteors of Bowser's fire kept crashing down. They quickly began picking up speed. "After them!" Bowser said. "Yes my umm… not cleanness." Kammy mumbled. Bowser looked at Kammy with an expressionless glare. Kammy only shrugged as Bowser said "just keep up with them."

* * *

Link slammed the gauntlets and motioned DK to come after him. DK responded and ran full force at the Hylian, but was stopped before completely ramming him. Link had grabbed the raging ape and tossed him aside into the wall. DK had become even further enraged by this and grabbed Mario. He tossed him at Link, who dodged him. DK ran towards Link but this time jumped in the air. However, he was greeted by Mario who was pretty angry after being used as a ball. Mario had eaten a mushroom and his fist began to grow. He then punched the ape down to the ground.

DK had landed on his hands kicked Mario in the face as he fell. DK began clapping his hands. Link appeared behind him and was about to attack, but his hand was grabbed and he slammed Link to the ground. Link squeezed on DK's hand which he was still holding and did the same. DK then jumped on Link's head and began slapping him with his feet. Mario still under the effects of the mushroom grabbed DK and threw him off Link. DK slide on the floor and began shrieking. This caused major pain to Mario and Link's ears. DK seeing this, got up and began shrieking louder.

"Owww, dammit make it stop!" Mario said. Link was able to cast Nayru's Love on him and Mario, shielding them from the irritating sound. DK clearly didn't notice this, because he continued to scream and irritate the audience. One member of the crowd threw a soda at him, causing to stop. DK then saw them in the blue diamond. He continuously pounds on the diamond but to no avail as the crowd begins to boo. "Ah, we'll be nice and safe in here." Link said. A Hammer Bro. came into the stadium dragging a pot of lava with Peach hanging over it. "If you don't fight, she's history." He said. Now they were left without a choice. Link prepared to put down the shield.

* * *

Fox and Kirby soon had a good distance between them and the koopas. Kirby looked around the area and recognizes it immediately. He then saw something that caused his eyes to widen. Fox looked at him, and then saw the huge castle that stood were Peach's had only a few hours ago. Suddenly, they were blown away by a large crash.

"Ha ha ha! End of the line." Bowser said as he approached the two on the ground. "Wow Kammy, you really spruced this castle up." Bowser said as he stared at the towering monument.

"I was sure you'd like it." Kammy said. Bowser then fired at least seven giant fireballs. Kirby quickly summoned his warp star and grabbed Fox as he boarded it. The fireballs chased them as they made their way to the top of the castle. Fox fired his laser at the flames and destroyed them one by one. By the time they reached the top, there was only one fireball. Kirby got of the warpstar and swallowed it. When he saw the fire ball he quickly swallowed it as well and became Fire Kirby.

Bowser and Kammy arrived at the top. "Now this is getting annoying!" Bowser said. He began charging up a massive fireball. Fox fired a laser at Bowser's mouth, causing Bowser to choke on his own fireball. Fox then shot a circle around the ceiling below them and they fell through the ceiling. Kammy conjured up a bucket of water and poured it into Bowser's mouth as he gasped for air. "Get them!" Bowser coughed. Fox and Kirby fell through the castle at top speed, breaking every ceiling under them until they reached the stadium.

* * *

Link had put down his shield and DK was about to attack. However, Fox and Kirby fell on him, knocking him unconscious. "What are you guys doing here?" Link questioned. Before they could answer, a ray of light crashed into a wall causing the stadium to shake. "Great, now I can destroy all of you at once!" Bowser said as he and Kammy came down. Bowser hopped out of his clown car and prepared to fire another fireball. However, he couldn't make one. He then remembered Kammy pouring water down his throat while choking.

"Dammit Kammy! Why can't you use your magic to make me huge and bursting with power like this castle." Bowser said.

Kammy began twiddling her fingers. "Well I guess I could try." She said.

"DO IT!" Bowser commanded.

Kammy startled by this, had cast a very powerful spell which ricochet of the walls and hit Bowser. Soon he and the castle began glowing. The audience began running around in panic. Fox noticed the hole Kammy created in the wall. "This way!" Fox said as he, Mario, Link and Kirby escape through it. Soon the castle and Bowser began to merge. Every one inside the castle began to merge as well, including Peach.

"Wait I can't leave Peach in there!" Mario said as he tried to run back inside.

"If you go in, there's no telling what might happen." Fox said as he pulled Mario back.

Soon the castle and everything in it disappeared. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Mario screamed. He fell to his knees crying at his loss. The others held there heads down. "I guess you were right…" Mario said. "I should immediately gone to rescue Peach, and now she's…gone." He rose to his feet and wiped the tears of his face. Suddenly a booming, maniacal, sadistic laugh filled the air.

Soon an electric ball of energy appeared in the sky and fell to the ground. A dark figure began to grow to the size of the castle that once stood there. It began to roar, which blew the four heroes away. It stared with an evil smile. **"I AM GIGA BOWSER!" **It screamed.


	14. the showdown finale

Chapter 14: The showdown finale

Note: If you read the story before I revised it then I would appreciate it if you would comment on how what you thought about the change. Thank you for reading!

* * *

The four watched in sheer terror as the koopa king became a demon. He now bore two large horns made from the gold of the castle and his face resembled a demon imp. His shell became a light teal with sparks running from spike to spike. The sky became red and fire began to rain down on the once peaceful mushroom kingdom. It was like hell itself had broken loose.

He dropped his face closer to the heroes and made a terrifying shriek. Once again they were blown away from the massive koopa.

"HOLY SHIT!" Link screamed. "What happened to him?"

"I think that spell caused him to fuse with the castle." Fox said. "I think he even absorbed the soldiers inside."

Mario looked up at the demon. It began roaring as if it was in pain.

"It looks like he's having a hard time keeping that form together." Mario said.

"I'm not going to let this guy scare me; I say we give him all we got!" Link said. "Now who's with me?" he said as he put his hand out.

Fox and Kirby put there hands in immediately. Mario stood up and stared at the creature with hatred in eyes. He then turned and put his hand in as well and said "let's-a-go!"

* * *

Yoshi stood outside the city gates with all the civilians. People were still shaken by the attack and were asking questions like "Where are we going to live?" and "What is life going to be like for us now?"

"Well I'm not going to stay in this dump!" Wario said as he hopped on his spared motorcycle. "See you idiots later." he said as he drove off into the distance.

* * *

"Poor foolish Bowser." A shadowy figure said as he watched the monster growl through a hole in the dimensions. "Now all he is nothing more than a manifestation of his own hatred. He's not even a true being anymore."

Mewtwo had stood beside and began giving angry stares.

"Just a creature that causes destruction wherever he goes." The figure said. "A creature with no love, just dormant loneliness that eats away at his very soul."

He soon felt Mewtwo's rage build.

"Don't stress yourself on memories that should be long forgotten." He said. "If I were you, I would be watching that little pet."

Luigi had stood behind them with a board expression.

* * *

"Hey you!" Mario said as the four of them ran out.

Giga Bowser turned around and made a wicked smiled.

"You know I _**was**_ really in the mood for some soup!" Mario said.

This enraged the monster as it growled and stomped it's foot causing the earth to shake. Link had prepared an arrow with a cluster of insect bombs. He fired the arrow at Giga Bowser and watched as they crawled around his body, exploding wherever they felt.

By now Giga Bowser was beyond furious. He hid in his shell and began spinning. This caused a whirlwind that lifted the four into the air. It also changed the air's temperature and froze the four into ice blocks. Then while they were in the air, He hugged the ground and made the spikes on his shell grow until the point they broke through the ice, greatly wounding the heroes.

"Damn he barely moved and it felt like I was just in a dog fight!" Fox said.

"We can't give up!" Mario said.

He then grabbed a star in his coat and a fire flower and burst into flames as he consumed them. He flew into the sky as Kirby followed on his warp star. Link began bombing the spikes on the demon's back.

"Come on!" he said and Fox began to assist.

Mario and Kirby began shooting heat rays at Giga Bowser while flying around him. Giga Bowser was not affected by this in the least and blew his lava breath on Mario, causing him to crash into the ground and his powers to deactivate.

He almost smacked away Kirby, but Kirby was able to hop off the warp star and attack the creature with a burning nosedive crash. But the pink ball bounces off the monster's chest and is thrown down.

Then, suddenly the monster begins writhing in pain. One of his spikes had been destroyed by Link and Fox. He makes a quick tail whip that knocks out Link and Fox. Now Link, Fox and Mario all lay unconscious. Kirby slowly opens his eyes and watches as the monster takes slow steps toward them.

Kirby in panic, made a very desperate and last ditch attempt to save his friends lives. He quickly swallows them and begins to transform. Soon he turned into a bright light that blinded Giga Bowser. The sky stopped storming, and when the light disappeared a new hero stood.

Giga Bowser looked at the new creature with confusion. It had four colored diamonds in its head in the formation of a diamond: red, pink, blue and green. It had large black pupils, like a canine and also had sharp teeth. However, it bore the face of a young man with fairly long brown hair and ears as long as table spoons covered by a red hood-like hat. He wore a thick, black armored tunic and wielded two twin sided spears with fire coursing through the blades.

"What's the matter? I thought you were going to finish me off!" The man said.

Giga Bowser became enraged and threw a devastating punch towards him. However, the man simply put his finger up and the fist stop right before him. He then smiled and slammed the fist into the ground.

Giga Bowser let out a cry of pain as the man then ran across the arm, dragging his spears across it. He then jumped off the arm and kicked Giga Bowser in the face: once, twice, then three times. Next, he summons the warp star and flips off the demon's face. He lands on the warp star and flies towards the monster's chest and impaled the creature with one of his spears and flipped over the entire beast. Then, after avoiding Giga Bowser tail whip, jumps and stabs the tail. He then uses the spear as a hoist so he could jump onto the shell and stab the monster directly across from were he put a spear in its chest. Finally, he boards his warp star as the monster screamed in agony.

He landed before the monster and released the power of the triforce. Then, he summons a star rod and aimed for the creature.

"Now, I banish your soul to the world of dreams…" said the man as he fired a blast from the star rod.

It hit directly were the spear in his chest had been placed and created an aura around Giga Bowser.

"Where you'll live out the rest of your days in your worst nightmare!" the man said as the aura grew.

Giga Bowser screamed out of the shear pain he was experiencing. Suddenly, he felt something tighten around him. He soon discovered there were massive chains surrounding his body.

"Now…**BEGONE!**" the man said delivering one last blast from his star rod.

A triforce shaped portal appeared under Giga Bowser as the chains completely wrapped around him and slowly took him under. After a while, it was over. Bowser was gone and only the hero stood.

He then split into four stars which became the four that made up his being.

"What happened?" Fox said as he looked around and only saw destruction.

"Where's Peach, and where are the others?" Mario said as he searched the area.

The only thing he found was himself stumbling, as he and the other three were all weary from battle.

"Well if anything, we should be happy Bowser is gone." Link said.

Soon, the dark clouds in the sky began to part as a large ball of light falls from the sky. The four watched as it slowly landed onto the ground. Mario ran towards the ball and soon saw a familiar figure. He reached it and saw Peach standing there...waiting for him.


	15. epilouge

Chapter 15: the showdown epilogue

Note: Like I said you know. Review

Revised.

* * *

"Peach!" Mario said as he walked closer.

"Mario, you saved us again!" Peach said with a smile on her face. Soon the townspeople came up from the rubble to see that the nightmare was over.

"But he caused so-a-much destruction, how are we supposed to cope with this?" Mario said.

"Well, it _**was**_ a bit messier this time..." Peach said. Every one began walking up to the happy couple. "But nonetheless, we'll just have to continue from were we left off and rebuild."

One toad in the background screamed "Yeah, give it up for Super Mario!!!" and soon other people began cheering.

"Thank you, but I wasn't able to do this on my own." Mario said as he pulled his new friends out of the crowd. "These guys did all the work!" Mario said pointing to them. The four began waving there hands as the crowd went wild.

Soon another ray off light came down and Bowser's army came into focus.

"Huh? My Lord! Where are you lord Bowser?" Kammy said as she rose to her feet. She then saw the heroes that had foiled their schemes.

"You, What did you do to my King?" Kammy said pointing a finger at Mario.

"Sorry, but I can't remember." Mario said with slight laughter in his voice.

Kammy gave an extremely furious glare.

"You'll pay for this!" Kammy said.

She then summoned her broom and flew away as the army followed. Peace was once again restored to the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

The shooting star festival was resumed and people quickly went to work in fixing the town. There were many toads that had to start from scratch to rebuild the castle.

"Come on put some muscle into it!" Peach said impatiently as Mario began shaking his head. Soon Link and the crew arrived.

"Hey guys!" Mario greeted.

"Hey! Sorry we can't stay to enjoy the festival, but we have a journey to get back to." Link said.

They waved their goodbyes and were about to return to their journey.

"Wait!" Mario said.

They the three of them turned around. "I want to go with you guys."

"Really?" Link said.

"Yeah, that guy took off with my brother. I can't just let him become one of them." Mario said.

"Sure! We could use another hand." Fox said.

"But Mario, what about us? Here in the mushroom kingdom?" Peach said with a sadden look on her face.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll come back." Mario said with a teeth shimmering smile.

Peach had hesitated for a moment, but eventually nodded. Mario nodded as well and then turned towards his three friends who were waiting on him. The four of them walked off into the open fields.

"So where're we headed?" Mario asked. Fox took out his map.

"Amazing!" Mario said as he watched the ball release the light map.

"Well whatever brought us here has moved down to this area." Fox said pointing to the blue dot that was not far under the mushroom kingdom.

"Alright let's-a-go!" Mario said putting his hand out. They all put there hands in and they were off on a new journey.


	16. Meet Mario

Chapter 16: A true meeting of heroes

The four heroes had traveled far into deeper regions of the mushroom kingdom until they reached a desert.

"What is this place?" Link inquired as they entered the burning wasteland.

"This is the dry dry desert of the mushroom kingdom." Mario replied. "Be ready, there are lot's of-a-monster's here."

Fox pulled out the map. "Well according to the map, this is the quickest route to the mark." Fox said pointing to the blue dot. "By the way Mario, I've been meaning to ask you…" Fox continued.

"Did you ever see anyone with clothes like mine in the town?" He inquired.

"Hmmmm… can't say I have." Mario said.

"I knew it!" Fox said slamming his fist in palm. "The map didn't lead me to my crew; it led me to find you."

"Me! Why?" Mario inquired.

Fox had remembered Anonymous' words.

("If you want to learn the whereabouts of your team, I suggest you follow this map.") The voice rang in his ears as he envisioned the meeting. ("And I warn you don't go alone.")

"Fox." Kirby said causing Fox to come out of his trance.

"I'm not sure." Fox said still thinking to himself. "The guy who gave it to me didn't seem very trust worthy."

"Well if that's the case how can we be sure that this is leading us in the right direction?" Link questioned.

"Well I say we should still go for it!" Mario said with a cheerful smile. "What do we have to lose?"

"Our lives." Fox said pessimistically.

"Come on where's your sense of adventure captain?" Link said sarcastically.

"Fine but if anything happ-" Fox managed to say before a pair of skeleton hands grabbed his legs. "What the hell?" he said in confusion.

Suddenly, several dry bones appeared from beneath the oceans of sand. Kirby began running around frantically in a circle.

"Get off!" Fox said in rage as the dry bones that held him rose. It then swung him around.

"THAT'S IT!" Fox said still in mid swing. He then activated his reflector, shocking the skeleton, releasing Fox.

"I'll take care of them." Mario said as he ate a mushroom. His body then grew three times as large, striking fear into the undead koopas. With a single stomp, the bones were reduced to dust.

"Awesome!" Link said as Mario began to shrink. "Hey what exactly are those things anyway?" Link inquired.

"I admit I'm curious myself." Fox said as Kirby settled down.

"Oh well these are a special kind of toadstool mushrooms." Mario said as he held one. "They have even more vitamins and nutrients than milk does, so it's popular for kids here."

"There has to be a lot of vitamins in there if they make you grow that big." Link said.

"Well not-a-quite." Mario said. "I've studied a lot in biology and medical science. I even worked as a doctor before I settled down." He continued.

"I studied these mushrooms for a while and have experimented on them." He said. "After studying regular toadstools, I was able to make a kind that has enough nutrients to make a person grow twice maybe three times there size wherever they choose." He continued.

"Amazing." Link said in astonishment. "What about those flowers I saw you use when we fought the alloys and the star shaped thing to." Link said getting excited like a child.

"Well these are called fire flowers." Mario said as he pulled one out. "They grow here in the dry dry desert and have a very-a-bad venom."

"Venom?" Fox said confused.

"Yes, they inject through special pollen they spray when you get too close." Mario explained. "It releases a poison that builds up heat in your body." He continued.

"Even if you get hit by just a little…OH MAMA MIA! You'll feel like you were lit on fire!" Mario said feeling the fiery pain himself.

The other three gulped and clutched there hearts as if experiencing it as well.

"Why do you keep those around if they are so dangerous?" Fox inquired with a slight fury.

"That's because luckily, I found a cure for the venom and as a side effect, it allows you to manipulate the hot poison and use it in battle like I have." Mario said relieving the crew.

"And this…this is a magic star." Mario said with a glow in his eyes as he pulled one out. "They only come during the shooting star festival and I only have about twenty on my person."

"What do they do?" Link inquired.

"Even I don't know how it works, but once you release the power inside, it releases all potential power you have inside you!" Mario exclaimed. "But it only last for a short while." He warned.

"Awesome." Link said in shock and awe.

"Well I must say I'm impressed, you're a lot smarter than you look." Fox said.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Mario said insulted.

"Nothing, it's just that you don't look like a scientist in the least." Fox said trying to defend his statement.

"Hmph, whatever." Mario said with a slight chuckle in his voice. The four of them had a good laugh until Fox noticed someone not to far away.

"Hey who is that?" Fox said as he approached the stranger.

"Ah yes Fox McCloud, very observant of you to notice me even in my invisibility cloak." The stranger snickered. "Your reputation precedes you."


	17. The mighty Captain Falcon

Chapter 17: The brave, graceful and proud Captain Falcon!

Note: read and review please.

* * *

"Invisibility cloak?" Fox said as he took a good look at the clear-as-day black cape covering the mysterious loner.

"What are you talking about I can clearly see you!" Fox said in confusion.

"What really! Oh crap!" the stranger said in fury. "Once again you prove your observance." He said trying to save himself from embarrassment.

"Okay who are you?" Fox said.

"I am the one who will defeat you Fox McCloud!" the stranger said with a proud booming voice.

"Okay, who is this moron?" Link inquired.

"I don't know, but I'm more interested in the fact he knows who I am." Fox said in fury.

"Who are you, how do you know me and how did you know I was here?" Fox said as he put his hand on his gun. "Don't make me ask twice!"

"I have come on a quest to defeat you!" the stranger said ignoring the question. "My goal is to become the fastest warrior in the world!" He continued.

"I've had just about enough of this." Fox said as he pulled out his gun. "I asked for your fucking name!

"However, you currently hold that title." The stranger said as he held his head in shame.

Fox had suddenly become interested.

"That's right; I have heard that you are the fastest warrior in the universe and the commander of the star Fox team.

"So you want to fight me for the title huh?" Fox said.

"That is correct! Then I will be known as the fastest fighter alive." The stranger said.

"Fine then, now I can beat the crap out of you and it will be your fault." Fox said as he put down his gun.

"You sure you don't need a hand with this guy?" Link questioned.

"Trust me; I won't need a gun, reflector or anything to take out this scumbag." Fox said as he took off all his accessories.

"Don't take me lightly Fox McCloud." The stranger warned.

"Shut up and come fight me." Fox said riled up.

"Excellent!" the stranger said as suddenly music began playing.

"What is that noise?" Mario inquired.

"Now feel the wrath…" the stranger said as he began to stylishly take off his cape in perfect timing to the rhythm.

"OF CAPTAIN FALCON!" he said as he made odd poses.

"What the?" fox said in confusion. The stranger wore a tight purple suit that revealed his muscular structure. He wore yellow gloves and boots and a red helmet that played a loud rock song.

"Enough talk, prepare yourself!" Captain Falcon said with fire in his eyes.

Suddenly, he appeared right before Fox with a devastating punch to the face that blew Fox and every one around him away.

It was only afterwards that the four noticed the large wave of dust behind the purple clad fighter.

(What incredible speed!) Fox thought to himself as he fell to the ground. "I didn't think he'd be _**that**_ fast!" he said as he struggled to get back on his feet.

Before he could completely come too, Captain Falcon came with another flurry of blows at top speed. Falcon ended the assault with a powerful kick that sent Fox flying. Luckily this time, Fox landed on his feet.

"What's the matter Fox McCloud? Show me your _**true **_power!" Falcon shouted.

(Okay, I just have to closely watch his movements) Fox thought as Falcon burst towards him a blinding speed.

This time fox was able to stop each punch and kick as it came with blinding speed. Falcon made one last attempt, but his hand was grabbed. Fox prepared for a counterattack, but Captain Falcon disappeared before his very eyes.

Immediately, Falcon appeared behind him and delivered a few hard punches once again knocking Fox back.

"Dammit!" Fox said in frustration.

Falcon then ran around Fox at top speed creating a sand tornado around his victim. Blinded by the tornado, Fox was helpless against the next wave of punches. Suddenly, Fox found himself being kicked into the air.

"Dynamite Talons, GO!" Captain Falcon said as daggers extended from the finger tips in his gloves. As Fox spiraled in the tornado, Captain Falcon waited for the perfect time to strike.

In a flash, Falcon had appeared in the air with Fox. He then grabbed Fox making sure the daggers sank into place. He then jumped off leaving the talons behind.

"FALCON DIVE BOMB!" He said as the daggers exploded. He then fell to the ground as well as a burned Fox.

"What a shame." Captain Falcon said in disappointment as he watched the Fox writh in pain.

* * *

"Is everything ready?" Anonymous said looking through a portal in his shadow realm.

"Yeah, we have the whole place on lock; they'll do anything we say." A mysterious creature responded.

"Excellent." Anonymous said.

"Now to be clear, I don't waste her if she comes by right?" the voice said.

"Correct, she is key to our ultimate plan. You're going to have to control yourself." Anonymous replied.

"Fine, but I still get to do whatever else I want." The voice said.

"As long as you follow that strict rule, you can have as much fun as you please." Anonymous said as he closed the portal. "Everything is going according to plan." He said to himself. "And in the end, all creatures of the universe will see just how worthless they are.

* * *

There was a silence in the air as fox lay motionless on the desert floor.

"What a disappointment." Captain Falcon said in disgust. "I thought you were the fastest warrior in the world and here you are, already put to rest in less than 2 minutes." He said shaking his head.

Fox finally showed signs of life as he struggled to get on his feet.

"You might as well just stay on the ground, you're only hurting yourself." Captain Falcon said.

Fox had finally arisen.

"Fool, I can't believe I wasted my time here." Falcon said.

Fox began to chuckle.

"And now you're laughing? You are a hard one to understand." Falcon said. "If you just lay down then I'll leave, you're hardly worth the effort."

Fox still hadn't answered. Captain Falcon became impatient.

"Enough of this, I'll end you're pathetic life now!" Falcon said as he prepared to attack.

"Fox don't worry we'll take care of this guy!" Link said unsheathing his sword.

"No." Fox said. "I'm going to be the one who beats the shit out of this dumbass!" He exclaimed.

"You're in no position to talk like that." Falcon said as he burst towards Fox. Fox quickly jumped in the air to avoid the attack.

"You've taught me a lesson, you know." Fox said as he landed. "I should never underestimate my enemies."

Falcon turned towards Fox with a look of rage.

"I usually don't expect much from my opponents, so I usually don't even try that hard." He said as he took of his gloves. "I usually take so much time thinking of my actions, my hands don't move quickly enough."

"What are you doing?" Falcon said, confused by fox's actions and words.

"Normally this isn't a problem, but for you it's an exception." Fox said as he took off his boots. "So I'm just going to cut loose and let nature do the thinking for me."

"What?" Falcon said in utter confusion.

Fox then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The dry, hot winds of the desert soon turned cold and grim. It was as if the desert became a tundra. Suddenly, Fox fur became unruly and his teeth became sharper. His eyes had also widened. He became even more beastly and blood thirsty like as if becoming a rabid canine. He then dropped on all four's growling.

"You're dead." Fox said, now a complete animal.


	18. Feral Fox

Chapter 18: Feral Fox

read and review.

* * *

"What did you do?" Captain Falcon said bewildered at Fox's sudden transformation.

Fox just stood there with a fearsome glare.

"No matter, I shall tame this beast you have-" Before he could finish his sentence, Fox vanished before his very eyes.

He then appeared behind the cocky fighter with his claws exposed.

"What!" Captain Falcon said astonished.

Fox then sliced Falcon across the face, throwing falcon to the floor bleeding.

"Why you…" Falcon said holding the claw marks on his face. "I'M GOING TO DEFEAT YOU!" he said as he charged full speed towards Fox.

Fox did the same, leaving a trail of dust behind him as he ran full force. The two soon clashed as the desert sands blew up from the ground in the explosion that followed. In the mitts of this chaos, Fox's and Falcon's hands were clasped against each other in a fight for dominance.

Captain Falcon began pushing his weight against Fox. He was so sure he was going to win, he dropped his guard. Fox bit deep into Falcon's shoulder, releasing him from Falcon's grip. He then tossed Falcon away using only his jaw.

Falcon rose from the ground holding the new scar in his shoulder blade. He was surprised not to see Fox standing before him. He searched the area for the belligerent canine but had no luck. Suddenly Fox appeared right in front of Falcon, immediately barraging the confused fighter with swipes and punches.

Falcon retaliated with a kick that sent Fox into the sky.

"Rocket boots, ACTIVATE!" he said as flames appeared in the soles of his shoes. He then propelled into the air chasing Fox with both fist straight forward.

Fox evaded the assault by performing a back flip midair, just avoiding Captain Falcon. Soon the two began landing blow for blow against each other in the sky. Fox broke the chain by knocking Falcon down with a powerful kick. Fox fell soon after.

"…FALCON KICK!" the determined captain said as he activated his left rocket boot. This propelled him towards Fox with fire blazing behind him.

Fox easily dodged this however.

"I'm not done yet!" Captain Falcon said as he charged another Falcon kick at Fox. But this time he jumped into the air before reaching Fox.

"FALCOOOOON….." he began. Fox didn't budge.

"STOMP!" He screamed as he dropped down with both feet straight.

Fox then chose the unexpected action of jumping into the air.

"What!?" Falcon said in shock as Fox charged towards him with his own attack.

"He really has become a beast." Falcon said to himself as he prepared to make contact.

The two finally met with Falcon on the receiving end of the damage. Fox completely evaded his attack and hit with a powerful punch to the jaw, causing Falcon to flip over and fall like a rag doll landing on his arm.

Fox once again landed safely on his feet as Falcon urged his aching body to return to its feet.

"I don't…understand." Falcon said still struggling. "Even if you're fast enough to hit me…you shouldn't have that kind of stamina."

"To be honest, I don't." Fox said finally coming too. "Even in my beast mode, I tried my best to control my fighting instincts and make every hit count." Fox explained.

"You see, when I go into beast mode, all I really do is trick my own body into a fight or flight state. That alone wastes most of my energy."

Falcon finally found the strength to get on his feet holding his arm.

"That's why I made sure to only move when necessary as to conserve energy. While you on the other hand exerted each and every muscle in your body just to beat me."

It then hit Captain Falcon as he remembered fox's movements and how not one missed.

"You didn't even realize you were making yourself weaker by the minute, and now you can barely even stand up." Fox snickered.

"I won't…give up!" Falcon said getting a burst of energy. He then ran towards Fox full speed.

"FALCON MAGNUS PUNCH!" He said as he began throwing a flurry of punches using one hand.

Fox sparsely reverted to beast mode and began to avoid the attacks. With his increased eyesight, he was easily able to predict were falcon was going to punch.

Fox then grabbed Falcon's arm.

"This ends NOW!" Fox said as he gave Captain Falcon an earth shattering blow to the face, sending captain Falcon Flying of into the distance.

"I'll be back Fox!" Captain Falcon screamed as he disappeared into the blue yonder.

"Yeah Whatever." Fox said as he picked up his gloves of the ground.

The other three could only stare in shock and awe.

"What?" fox said vexed as he stretched his paw through a glove.

"Well, I never thought I'd see a guy like you do that!" Mario said.

"Yeah I'm glad you creamed that guy, but man what a waste of time he was." Link said.

"Not at all." Fox replied.

"What are you talking about, he got owned." Link said.

"Yeah, but he showed me I need to train more, I mean I had to transform just to keep up with him." Fox explained. "I've been getting sloppy. It's time I put every ounce of my time into training.

"That's a good idea, but I say let's-a-get out of this a-desert." Mario said.

"Oh yeah that's right, I was so caught up in that battle I forgot where we were." Fox replied. "Let's go."


	19. Crossing the Border

**Special Note: The next few chapters** **include characters from videos games I have never played.** **I get my information from informative websites like Wikipedia. Because Of this, I may not grasp the character personalities from the game that well so if you've played the game, then you should be able to see some of my own creativity in a character. Also feel free to respond to me about things I could have added or been misinformed about.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Crossing the Border

"Look!" Link said pointing ahead.

Small traces of grass became clear as a massive rigged object could be seen in the distance.

"Looks like a mountain ahead." Fox assumed.

"Hot-Cold mountains to be exact. That means we're getting closer to the border." Mario said.

"Border of what?" Fox inquired.

"I'm not sure, I've never gone-a-passed here, but what ever is on the other side of that mountain, I'm sure is where the map was pointing." Mario replied.

"Okay then let's find out." Link said as the four of them began to make there way towards the Hot-Cold Mountain.

"Well it looks like those idiots are headed for the Eagleland border." A voice said afar.

"I could attack them now while they don't expect it." The character thought to itself.

"But I think I'll see where this goes."

* * *

"Wow!" Link said as they approached the Gargantuan Mountain. "I didn't think it would be this big." 

"What'd you expect? It's a freakin' mountain." Fox angrily inquired.

"Hey, not all mountains come this big!" Link said.

"Really, care to name any of these miniature mountains of yours?" Fox sarcastically remarked.

"Uuuuuh…there's death mountain... no that's pretty big." Link pondered.

"Right then." Fox said unimpressed. "If you're done being stupid, then how about we find a way around this thing." He suggested as he took out the map.

"Whatever." Said a defeated Link.

The map lit up once again indicating the blue point not far from there location.

"Hmmm, doesn't look like there's any path around this mountain." Fox said.

"Hey if you're done being stupid, then maybe you can get climbing." Link said a few feet up the mountain along with Mario and Kirby.

"Hey!" Exclaimed a defeated Fox. He soon joined them on their hike up the mountain.

* * *

"So how is you're pet?" Anonymous said looking in a portal. Mewtwo stepped out of the shadows and approached him. 

"Same as always, eager to plunge his soul into darkness just to prove his worth." Mewtwo replied, watching the four heroes through the portal.

"Where are they headed now?" Mewtwo inquired.

"The country of Eagleland." Anonymous answered. "Where Fox McCloud's crew lies."

"What! You really led him back to his team mates?" Mewtwo said in shock. "You must be really sure of yourself to allow Fox the power of his crew." He assumed.

"Hm, clearly you underestimate my abilities." Anonymous said.

"Right then, because you have grown self-absorbed in your own power I'm to blame." Mewtwo Sarcastically responded. "Nevertheless, I won't assist you in digging this grave." Mewtwo said as he left in a portal.

"You underestimate my abilities." Anonymous repeated.

* * *

The calm of the evening fell as the four heroes continued there trek up the mountain. 

"I can't believe that no one decided to build a road in this mountain." Fox complained. "I'm beginning to doubt there are people beyond this damn thing."

"C'mon where's you're sense of adventure?" Link questioned as he held a protruding rock. "Besides I can see the peak." He said hoisting himself up.

"Damn it gets cold on this thing a night." Fox wined as he climbed up a few more rocks. Kirby came floating up the mountain passed him.

"Grrrr…show off." Fox murmured to himself.

"Hey Mario, I got a question." Link said.

"Shoot." Mario replied a few boulders ahead.

"Why is this called Hot-Cold Mountain?" Link asked. Suddenly a bright flash illuminated the mountain. Then as quick as it came it disappeared.

"What the?" Link exclaimed in puzzlement.

Soon a geyser of hot water erupted jets of boiling water. The water began to splash and slip down every nook and cranny of the mountain.

"YOW!" Fox yelled as the mountain became 100 degrees hotter. He soon dropped down the mountain.

"That's why they call it Hot-Cold Mountain." Mario answered as they watched Fox fall.

Kirby floated as fast as he could and grabbed Fox. He then inhaled more air until he became as big as a beach ball and threw Fox on top of him.

"Thanks Kirby." Fox said as Kirby floated back up.

"Well I'm glad I'm wearing thick gloves right now." Link chuckled.

"Shut Up." Fox snickered.

Another flash could be seen at the peak.

"Not another one." Fox said.

"No way, the mountain only does this once every night, it must be on the other side." Mario said.

"We better check it out then." Link said as he reached in his satchel.

"Here we go." Link said as he pulled out his hookshot. He then took close aim and fired it almost at the tip of the peak.

"You better grab on." Link warned. He then pushed a small button on the device and began to rise with great velocity.

Fox and Kirby were just barely able to grab Link as he flew pass them. Mario grabbed the chain and was jerked along with it. It didn't take long for them to reach the end of the hookshot.

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" Fox angrily questioned.

Link thought for a moment. "I don't know. Guess I forgot I had it." Link said.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Fox said strangling Link back and forth.

"Whoa whoa, calm down!" Mario said trying to restrain Fox. "Besides I think we can get down from here." He said finally pulling Fox off of Link.

"Okay guys let's…" Mario said before looking at Link. He was completely dizzy after being shaken up by the neck.

"Link?" Kirby inquired poking the woozy Hylian.

"Don't worry about him Kirby." Mario said lifting Link over his shoulder. "Let's-a-go."


	20. Star Fox Team

Chapter 20: The Star Fox Team

Note: I have replaced Ness' position with Lucas. I do this for a number of reasons: 1. Lucas is better to personify since he was given more of a personality in brawl, 2. Lucas would also have more of a purpose in this kind of position(this I'm sure you'll understand if you continue reading, and 3. Lucas is just cooler. Don't worry the few Ness fans out there, He will appear in this saga.

* * *

The team slowly slid down the down the steaming mountain. As soon as they touched average ground Mario tossed Link on the ground.

"Wow your heavy!" Mario said trying to catch his breath.

"What happen?" Link said coming to.

"Well it's pretty late now; we should probably camp out here before continuing." Fox said as he slid down the mountain.

"Why bother, there's a right camp down there." Link said pointing towards a nearby encampment.

"Camp?" Fox said looking at the campground. "I didn't expect people to be camping out next to a mountain like this."

"Maybe they have something to do with the flash." Link implied.

"Yeah, they can probably tell us where we are." Fox agreed.

"Well then let's-a-go." Mario said.

"Wait where's Kirby?" Link said looking around for his pink pal.

He then saw Kirby already making his way towards the encampment.

"Hold on Kirby." Link said running after the curious blob.

"Hiiii!" Kirby said innocently waving to his approaching comrades.

Suddenly, he began levitating.

"What's going on?" Fox inquired looking at the floating puffball.

Soon electric sparks covered Kirby's body with a strangling grip.

"KIRBY!" Link said in distress. He ran after him, but eventually stopped.

"What the?" Link said in confusion. He was then pulled down towards the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Mario said frantically. He was then electrocuted as well.

"Who are you?" A voice said.

"Who's said that?" Fox said pulling out his gun.

A small boy appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He was wearing a striped red and yellow shirt with curly cue like yellow hair. "You don't look like you're working for them." The boy said. "What are you here for?"

"Put my comrades down and I'll tell you." Fox said.

"I asked you a question!" The boy said as he clenched his fist.

Mario Kirby and Link all felt even more pressure put against them.

"Tell me or I'll crush them!" The boy said becoming anxious.

"Just how long do you think you can keep that up?" Fox questioned looking at the uneasy child.

Soon the boy began twitching, finding every moment harder to hold the three of them.

"Shut up!" The boy said in defiance.

"That's enough Lucas." Another voice said.

Suddenly an elderly man appeared the same way the boy had. All of his hairs were gray, but he had the figure of a 30 year old. He was wearing a black metal suit with a bandana on his forehead smoking a cigarette.

"These guys ain't with the Outer Haven." He said.

"But-" Lucas began.

"Let them go!" the man ordered. Lucas reluctantly released the three from their psychokinetic chains.

"We didn't come to attack, we just wanted to ask a few questions." Fox explained.

There was a pause in speech as Mario, Link and Kirby finally re-adjusted to free movement.

"Fine." The man said as he took a puff. He then walked into the center of the encampment with Ness following soon after.

"Hey what are you doing?" Fox said.

"Are you gonna keep asking questions or are you gonna come on!" the man said irritated as he tossed his finished cigarette butt into the dirt.

Suddenly a hole appeared beneath the two mysterious people and they fell down through.

"Hey wait up!" Mario said. Without thinking he jumped down the hole.

"Hey we don't know where that goes!' Fox tried to reason as Link and Kirby jumped down.

"Come on Captain, where's you're sense of adventure?" Link said jumping down the hole.

"Damn I hate it when he says that." Fox said clenching fist. "But fine." He said. He then followed his adventurous teammates.

* * *

The hole turned out to be an elevator shaft as the four heroes fell onto the circular platform.

"Wow, what an awesome elevator." Link said with excitement.

"Where's this thing taking us?" Mario inquired.

"Just wait." The elderly man said as the platform began to slow down. It finally descended into a small incision on the floor.

In front of them was a military like base. There were massive computers on every wall with smaller ones under them. There were also large blue florecent lights that ran down the ceiling and across walls. there were also small podiums with high tech gadgets as well.

"What is this place?" Link said.

"It's a refuge for people who've been kicked out of their homes." The man said. "You can stay here for the night, but by morning you need to get the hell out of here."

"Why?" Link said.

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" The man said.

"I told you they're bad news." Lucas said under his breath.

"Look it's just not safe here." The man said. "Unless you want to die, you'll be outta here by morning.

"We're here on a mission, so we're going to stay here until we're done!" Fox retaliated.

"Commander!" A voice said.

"It can't be." Fox said overjoyed to see a familiar face.

"The Outer Haven troops are…Captain!" Falco said noticing his lost leader.

"We thought for sure that you had been finished." He said shaking hands with his comrade.

"I probably would have if I wasn't for this kid." Fox said pointing to Link.

"The name's Link, glad to meet ya!" he said.

"I'm Mario and this is Kirby." Mario said as Kirby waved.

"Any friend of the captains is a friend of mine." Falco said.

"You know these goons Falco?" the man inquired.

"Are you kidding, he's only the leader of the Star Fox Team!" Falco said. "How'd you find us?"

"_Us_? You mean…"Fox said.

"Hey, it's Fox!" Slippy said eager to see his old captain.

"Well if it isn't Star Fox?" Krystal said with sarcasm. "What brings you to a place like this?"

"Well this guy gave me this map, and I was skeptical at first but it here you are right here and everything!" Fox said excited.

"Calm down Fox, you're like a dog with a bone." Falco joked.

"Hehe sorry, I guess I was just worried I'd never see you guys again." Fox said blushing with embarrassment.

"So you're pretty popular Mascot huh?" Snake said mockingly as he lit a cigarette.

"I guess you can say that." Fox said choosing not to disrupt his moment.

"Then if your reputation is true, this changes everything." Snake began. "Maybe you can help us with our little…problem." He said taking a puff.


	21. The Fortress once known as Onett

Chapter 21: The Fortress Once Known as Onett Chapter 21: The Fortress Once Known as Onett

* * *

"Problem?" Fox inquired. "Oh yeah you said this was a refuge for people who lost their homes right!"

"But if this is a refuge, were are the people?" Link questioned.

"Follow me." The man said as he and Lucas boarded the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Fox inquired.

"To the refuge were else?" Falco said as he and the star fox team boarded the elevator.

The four of them entered as well and the elevator dropped at top speed down the shaft. Eventually it came to a halt. Amazing was the only word that came to mind as the heroes beheld the world in front of them.

It was a lush green plain dotted with apple trees and an immense lake. The sky was blue and the sun was shining bright. Children were at play as adults watched near small encampments, preparing food for the youngsters.

"Wow this place is beautiful, who'd wanna leave here?" Link said.

"Don't let the appearance fool you." Snake assured. "The grass is fake, and the light comes from those lamps up there." He said pointing to the false sky where large stage lights could be seen.

"Well I'm sure that means these trees aren't any realer either." Mario assumed.

"And that "lake" you see there is just water pumped here from within the base of the volcano, and most of the time it's to hot for use and surely not for swimming." Slippy said.

"All the food here is taken from the whatever we can get our hands on at the surface." Falco followed.

"Wow, whatever took place here must have been devastating." Fox said.

"That reminds me, I never explained the situation." Snake said.

"We'll do whatever we can to help!" Link said.

"Hey who made you leader?" Fox angrily posed.

"I'm leader and I say…we'll do whatever we can to help." Fox repeated.

"…Baby." Link muttered to himself.

"Right, you guys don't get along very well do you?" Snake presumed.

"Well anyway, I guess this is the part were we introduce each other." Snake said. "The name's Solid Snake." He said holding out his hand.

"Fox McCloud." Fox said shaking his hand.

"I'm Link!" Link said pointing to himself.

"I'm-a-Mario." Mario said.

"And this is Kirby." Link said pointing to Kirby.

"Hiiii." Kirby responded waving. Soon a ball came into view, hitting him over the head. He turned to see some children motioning him toss it back. Kirby did so and followed the children.

"And this is Lucas." Snake said pointing to thin air. "Huh where'd the kid go?" Snake said looking around the plain. He then spotted the blonde child poking an insect with a stick.

"Hey Lucas!" Snake yelled.

"Yes Snake!" Lucas said running to him.

"These guys are going to stick around for a while, so get use to them." Snake said.

"Ummm…hi I guess." Lucas said hesitantly.

"If you guys wanna chill for a little while before we discuss our situation, then that's fine." Snake said.

"Oh no, let's get right to it." Link said.

"What did I tell you?" Fox said inquiringly.

"Of course only if it's okay with our beloved captain." Link said sarcastically.

"Well I'm sure you'll be happy to know that I approve." Fox said.

"Hardass…" Link said under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Fox said angrily.

"Nothing, nothing." Link said trying to calm the canine down.

"Wow Fox, you sure picked up quite a crew there." Falco joked.

"I wonder if we were like that when we first met?" Slippy pondered as they made there way towards the elevator.

"Come on Kirby, were going." Link hollered to the pink fighter.

Kirby heard this and said goodbye to his new friends and chased after his old ones.

Soon the elevator began to rise.

* * *

A soldier slowly crept into a dark chamber were a humungous beast lied.

"Uh s-sir, we haven't b-b-been able t-t-to find anymore PSI children _**yet**, but…"_ the goon stuttered with fear.

"BUT WHAT!" the beast shouted, interrupting the weak soldier. " Our facilities run solely on those brats, and you have the gall to come here and tell me you can't find anymore of them!" The beast questioned.

"YOUR WORTHLESS!" it said as it's mouth began to illuminate.

"Oh shi…" the goon said as he began running.

"ENOUGH!" a voice said.

"What!" the beast said as the goon ran right through the doors. "Now he got away."

"Don't you know how to play a game of chess." The voice said. "You only sacrifice your pawns when the time is right."

"Ah shut up!" the beast said not calming down in the slightest. "Apparently you don't seem to understand that one kid isn't going to be enough to supply our plant for long." The monster said in a scornful tone.

"Don't worry, that boy is special to our plan." The voice said. "And besides, Solid Snake will bring more of those brats with him."

"What makes you think that?" the fiend questioned.

"Trust me, I know Snake…personally." The voice said becoming a figure. "He'll come…and he'll pay." the figure said as it raised it's hand. "For what he's done." It said as it clenched its fist.

* * *

"Okay, I'm gonna be as simple as I can." Snake said as he approached one of the large monitors. "All those people down there, they came from the fortress once known as Onett." He said.

"Onett was once a suburban town not to far from the mountains." He continued. "People lived peacefully here until a military company known as the Outer Haven arrived and kicked out those who cooperated, and killed or kidnapped the strugglers."

"Outer Haven? Doesn't sound so tough." Link said.

"Alone they weren't to hard to handle, me and their leader go way back." Snake agreed. "But they've allied themselves with some bandit gang called the space pirates." He continued.

"These guys have some heavy fire power and technology no one could imagine." Snake warned.

"Soon they built a base in the area, out of nowhere, it was like magic."

"I tried to infiltrate the base and learned a few things there, but man they have some pretty nasty sensors in that place." Snake said as pictures of the inside of the base showed up on the screen.

"If I had been a rookie especially in my profession, I would have been caught immediately." Snake said as he took a final puff from his cigarette.

"What is your profession?" Mario asked, curious. "Military general?"

"heh, actually no just military dog." Snake said laughing on the inside.

"I usually just follow my orders…but anyway." Snake said trying to change the subject.

"I was eventually caught, but luckily the Star Fox team bailed my ass out of trouble." He continued as the monitor showed other pictures depicting Snake's capture.

"We were able to escape and with the few resources we had, were able to make this base of operations."

"This was made with limited resources?" Link questioned.

"Yep, but on to the point, even now we are severely outnumbered and need all the assistance we can get." Snake said. "So I've had our robot compute a strategy to take back Onett."

"Hey ROB 64, get in here." Snake said. Within minutes, a robot appeared.

"Hey ROB." Fox said greeting his old coach.

"Captain Fox, you survive the crash!" ROB said overjoyed.

"ROB, you have the battle strategy ready?" Snake inquired.

"Oh yes commander." ROB said as he connected a link into the monitor.

"Pay attention please, as the slightest mishap may end with our lives." ROB said as the plans appeared on the screen.


	22. The Plan

Chapter 22: The plan Chapter 22: The plan

* * *

"Now that we have enough people to fill in the blanks of my original strategy, we can proceed to actually carry out the plan." ROB said.

"Now judging from commander Snake's pictures, it appears that they built their plant directly above Onett as to feed on its energy supply." ROB began as the monitor showed a grid of the plant depicting the town within its boundaries.

"Because of this we will need to ensure that the plant remains intact during the mission as to not destroy Onett." He continued. "Now the plant appears to only be guarded by outer haven troops while the space pirate troops work on the inside." Rob said as the grid lit two red dots at each corner of the building.

"To ensure that we deal with as minimal obstacles as possible, we will need to split up into teams of two and surround each corner of the building."

The grid then lit eight blue dots at each end of the building opposing the red dots.

"Now it seems that each pair of guards protect a different piece of machinery required to run the plant."

The grid then showed four images of large mechanisms within the walls of the building.

"The main entrance of course leads to the main factory where workers operate. The entrance at the right contains the prison cells where some of our town's citizens have been kept before they are forced to work or experimented on in the labs, the entrance on the left holds the security system as well as our village and the back seems to be the labs mentioned prior as well as a power generator and main base of operations for the masterminds behind Outer Haven." Rob elaborated as the grid represented each section.

"Team A will be responsible for keeping all guards occupied and will consist of Fox and Falco as they are the fastest of our group and should be able to out run any threat." Rob explained.

"No problem!" Falco ensured.

"However, they should only do this when Team B takes out the security system." Rob made clear. "Team B will consist of Snake and Kirby as Snake being an expert infiltrator and Kirby being small and light weight enough to pass through security beams etcetera."

"Got it." Snake assured.

"Once team B and team A complete their missions, team C will have to act fast but carefully as they are responsible for liberating the Onett slaves." Rob continued. "Team C will consist of Link and Mario as they more suited for heavy combat which may take place during their mission."

"Alright." Mario said.

"Finally team D will enter the generator room and shut down the plant once and for all." ROB said. "This team will be made of Lucas and Krystal as Lucas' PSI abilities will be useful in draining power from the generator and Krystal is an expert in disarming."

"Yes finally a chance to get back at them." Lucas said to himself.

"Remember however, it is crucial that you do not confront the mastermind of Outer Haven if you are to come face to face with him, you must focus on shutting down the plant." ROB warned.

"We will complete our duties as assigned." Krystal guaranteed.

"Excellent, are there any further questions?" ROB inquired.

Link raised his hand.

"Yes Link."

"Can I be on team A?" Link asked.

"…No." Rob answered.

"Aw man!" Link groaned.

"Me and Slippy will remain at base giving advice during the mission when necessary." ROB said.

"All right, there are training rooms open if you think you could use some skill sharpening." Snake said. "We leave at dawn."

Soon everyone disbanded.

"Finally, I can find a place where I can really train." Fox said making his way towards a training room.

"Hey Fox, think you could use some help with your trainin'?" Falco inquired.

"Thanks Falco, but this is something I have to do on my own." Fox said entering the room.

"Well, we're gonna train together, right guys!" Link said.

"Yeah!" Mario and Kirby said in unison as they entered another training deck.

"Well I guess we should help Slippy with his gadgets then." Krystal suggested.

"Alright." Falco said entering the base labs with his cohorts.

"Hey Snake!" Lucas said catching up to Snake who was making his way towards the elevator.

Lucas was able to board just in time.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be trainin' kid?" snake said as the elevator shot up the shaft.

"Well yeah but I wanted to know what you were going to do." Lucas said with a little shame in his voice.

"Nothing much, just trying to get some fresh air." Snake said as the elevator rose to ground level. The night was still young and the mountain had cooled down. All that was left was a cool mist-like steam that was relaxing.

"Yeah right, I know what you're going to do." Lucas said as they walked of the platform in the fake camp.

"Good, now I don't have to prevaricate." Snake said pulling out a box of cigarettes.

"What does that mean?" Lucas said as Snake pulled out his lighter.

Snake only lit his tobacco stick and mellowed.

"See I knew it, those things are bad for you." Lucas said. "Why do you do that all the time?"

Snake chuckled to himself a little. "One day kid, your gonna realize that you never accomplish anything by doing things that are good for you." Snake said.

"Humph." A naïve Lucas huffed to himself.

The two enjoyed the rest of the night until there was a sudden disturbance in the area.

The mist rustled, as something was moving through the fog. Snake became uneasy.

"What's wrong?" Lucas inquired.

"Don't move." Snake ordered.

Before Lucas could respond Snake pulled out a gun, aiming at seemingly nothing.

"Okay, you can come out of the fog now, I know your there buddy." Snake said to the intruder.

"Now I only need to pull this trigger once and it's over, so you better cooperate." He continued. "And don't think I can't see you."

It appeared that the creature made no attempts to stop as the mist continued to rile up as fit were heading towards them. Lucas began to crawl back in terror.

"Alright, I'm gonna give ya a warning shot." Snake said aiming the gun at the apparent thigh of the creature.

"This should stall ya." Snake said firing the gun. He was surprised to see it ricochet right off the creature and nearly hit him in the shoulder.

"AHH!" Lucas screamed as the bullet sparked.

"Shit!" Snake said as he ducked for covered. "What is this guy?" he pondered on the ground.

The figure slowly approached them giving more and more detail to it's appearance.

Lucas prepared to run.

"DON'T MOVE!" Snake commanded.

The figure slowly but surely passed by them.

"Now!" Snake said as he pounced the mysterious being. They rolled along the ground for a while until Snake gained the upper hand. He was able to hold the character's hands behind it's back. He revealed it to be machine of sorts.

Lucas tried to hide on the ground with his hands on head.

"Huh your some kinda of robot huh?" Snake said trying to force his grip. "Wait a minute!"

Before he could elaborate his discovery, the robot jumped in the air and kicked him back. It then left as soon as it came, without a trace.

Lucas retreated out of his pathetic position to see thankfully that Snake was unharmed.

"Snake are you ok?" Lucas said running up to the old man.

"I'm fine." Snake said getting of the ground.

"Who was that guy?" Lucas questioned.

"I don't know, but I do know this, that was no guy." Snake said.

"What?" Lucas wondered.

"Never mind, let's just go back it may be dangerous here." Snake said.

They returned to the elevator and descended into the base.


	23. Showtime!

Chapter 23: Showtime!

Note: sorry I've been having go in and out doing this chapter so it may not be as good as most but anyway here it is. Been up all morning.

Put in some things I left out. Seriously I left out a lot of important things. Maybe if people would reveiw I could pick on these things a bit faster --

* * *

The mist of the night eventually ceased and the warmth of the sun could be felt as it slowly crept up the sky. It was almost time.

Link yawned as he awakened on the false plain. He took a glance at the forever-sunny sky then entered the elevator.

"Hey guys you ready?" He said feeling refreshed.

"You bet!" Falco responded as he and Krystal exited the labs. "ROB and Slippy are finishing something in there that will help on the mission."

Mario and Kirby soon came up the elevator as well.

"Boy what a day yesterday! I feel like I can take on anything." Mario said stretching.

"Poyo." Kirby responded.

"Where's Fox?" Mario inquired.

"He's been inside the training room all day and night." Krystal said.

"Really?" Link said astonished.

"Yep he hasn't left since he entered, he's always been uppity about his training." Krystal said.

"Yeah one time he spent an entire year out of the academy just to perfect his timing." Falco said.

"Wow, what a tight guy." Link said.

"You guys all ready, it'd be best to leave as early as possible." Snake said with Lucas beside him.

"Well we're waiting for the captain here." Link said.

"He better hurry up, we can't wait long." Snake rushed.

"Hey guys!" Slippy said gleefully leaving the lab entrance with Rob. "Is Fox taking forever to finish training again?"

"Yep." Falco replied.

"Well when he comes out give him this." Slippy said handing Link a small device.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"Well it's an intercommunicational device of course." Slippy said.

"With this we can all keep in touch during the mission once ROB synchronizes them all with the computer." Slippy replied as he gave everyone a device. "I made sure to make each one specific for each person's ear." Slippy said.

Kirby tried to place his device on his non-existent ear. It was in the shape of a ball.

"Or stomach." Slippy said watching the puffball struggle. "You have to eat yours Kirby."

Soon everyone had there designated walkie-talkie in his or her respective places.

"Wow I've been wearing these things for as long as I remember." Link said holding the earring he replaced in his hand. "Its actually kinda nice o put something different on." He said as he put it in one of his pockets.

"Hey guys." Fox said as he finally walked out of the training room.

"Finally we've been waiting for you!" Mario said.

"Sorry, I must have gotten carried away." He said panting.

"What's up with you?" Link questioned.

"I was working on a new technique." Fox said.

"Well anyway, take this." Link said giving Fox his intercom device. "It'll help everyone communicate."

"Now to synchronize the intercommunicational devices." ROB said as he approached the computer.

He inserted his plug inside the machine and his eyes began to flash.

"SYNCHRONIZING IN T-MINUS 3 SECONDS!" ROB said.

3

2

1

All the devices locked into place and flashed a small red light.

"Yow! Hey do these things come off?" Link questioned.

"Yes, once I desync them." ROB responded. "But for now you should all be on the same wavelength."

"Good let's go." Snake said.

Everyone nodded and boarded the elevator.

"Remember this mission is of the utmost importance." ROB ensured.

"See ya guys." Slippy waved.

"Alright guys, its Showtime!" Snake said as the elevator rose.

* * *

"Sir!" a space pirate said entering the dark chamber.

"It better be good news." An arrogant beast said.

"We've tested more of the children and we've found another one with PSI." The goon said.

"What!?" the monster said. "Excellent! Bring that child here." It said overjoyed.

"We tried sir but she's more powerful than she looks." The pirate said.

"Can't you dolts do anything?" it screamed.

Suddenly two soldiers flew into the room.

"Your all hopeless!" the monster said deciding to finally take action.

"Stop right there!" a voice said.

"Of course, I should have known it'd be you with PSI you little brat." The creature said to the young girl who entered the room.

"I'm not going to let you exploit these people any longer!" She said, raising here hand.

"Little Bit…" the monster said charging towards the young girl. He was halted immediately.

"What!?" it said struggling to get his freedom.

"Maybe now you understand the power of PSI." she said.

"Perhaps he doesn't, but I only understand to well." A man said.

Suddenly the creature broke free and immediately fired meteors of fire at the child.

"PSI magnet!" she said at the last second. A blue shield surrounded her and absorbed the balls of fire.

"Like about how much focus and concentration it requires to use PSI." the man said. "You can only hold out so long."

And as fate would have it, her shield failed and she hit by one of the destructive meteors knocking her back into a wall.

"Oh Paula, if only you had cooperated." The man said.

"You…won't get away with this." She tried to choke out.

"Humph." The man replied.

"So now do you see why we have to get all these brats?" The monster said.

"Who said I didn't?" the man responded as he lifted the scorched child. "I told you we needed to wait until the time was right."

"And that time should be soon."

* * *

"So this is the place huh?" Link said into the intercom behind a large rock.

"Yeah, this is Outer Haven headquarters." Snake replied from behind a bush.

A large four story building was in front of them. It had a basic shape and was dotted with lasers on top of it.

"Okay we have the main entrance in sight and it doesn't appear that they've noticed us." Fox said into the intercom in a large tree not to far from the building. "But the place is heavily guarded so don't worry about being hasty."

"Roger that." Snake replied.

"K it's your show team B." Slippy initiated.

The left side of the building appeared to be more guarded than the main entrance.

"Alright Kirby, the security system is made so it can sense the smallest footsteps and detect any genetic material not in it's data banks." Snake explained. "But you should be able to pass through because of your light weight and simple genetic code."

"Now you just wait for the signal and then you enter the building." He said paying close attention to the guards' movement patterns.

"Poyo." Kirby replied with a salute.

Two of the guards stood directly in front of the gate while three others walked around the building in a specific order. They all had powerful rifles strapped to their backs.

"Damn gonna be hard to get past them." Snake said to himself. He then eyed a fairly short tree. It was full of leaves one could hide themselves in very well.

"hmmmm." He thought. He took of his headband and tied it to his handgun's trigger. He then tossed it into the tree.

He then made extended three fingers and counted.

"Three."

Kirby got ready.

"Two."

Snake began to pull.

"ONE!" Snake said as he pulled the trigger from within the tree and rolled behind another bush in the area pulling the gun back with him.

One of the guards was hit in the shoulder.

"What the heck was that?" One of the guards said. "You two take care him, you go with him and check out that tree." He ordered the men.

Kirby immediately took this chance and mad dashed through the door. The door guards focused on tending their injured comrade's injuries didn't notice anything.

The two men investigating the tree were given a rude awakening by two bullets each in the back. They were felled easily.

"What the hell is going on?" The same man prior said in fear. "That's it I'm going to blow your god damn brains out whoever you are!" He said as he took off the large rifle and put it at the ready.

"Shit!" Snake said as the weapon began to charge.

"DIE!" the man said as he fired a large blast of energy at the tree. A massive explosion followed that knocked Snake back.

"Listen guys." Snake said into the intercom. "Kirby is already inside the place and should be taking out the outer force field." Snake said.

"Team A now is a good time to assist Snake in decreasing the amount of outer guards." ROB said. "Once the outer field is down you must enter and lure the guards away from the other teams."

"All Right!" Fox said. "Let's go Falco!"


	24. The Bounty Hunter Returns

Chapter 25: The Hidden City Chapter 24: The bounty hunter returns

Note: sorry about the wait people, it's just that my home com crapped up so I had to use a...non-home com with a crappy typing program. But the good news is that my com is better again! So I can post on my good old ms word even though I hate Microsoft. Also that whole reptosidian name thing, I since I never played meroid and from the SSBB trophy it looks like a sort of reptile I just followed my brain. Enjoy.

Revised some dialouge and made important changes.

* * *

"You're dead!" said the last remaining soldier as he approached the crater.

But when he looked inside, all he saw was a cardboard box.

"What the?" he said bewildered. "Where'd he go?"

frustrated, he took aim at the crater with the weapon.

"If your still down there I'm blowing you to bits!"

Just then the weapon disappeared from his hands.

"Huh?" the man said searching the area. He then found the thief.

"A super scope hey." Fox said totting the gun a distance away.

"It's hard to find something like this on a planet like earth, let alone in this abundance." Fox thought taking a good look at the large rifle.

"Hey give me that!" the angry soldier demanded.

"Okay." Fox said as he aimed the gun at the enraged grunt.

"Wait don't shoot!" the man said frantically waving his arms about.

Fox began to charge the super scope.

"AH!" the man screamed. He turned around and was about to make a run for it but was greeted by Falco's fist. He was knocked unconscious immediately.

"Idiot." Falco said.

"Hey thanks Lassie I owe you one." Snake said climbing out of the crater.

"Hey where were you? AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING LASSIE!?" Fox screamed dropping the super scope.

"Uh Fox we got company." Falco said pointing to the hoards of Outer Haven troops that approached them led by a large bipedal reptillian creature.

"Looks like you've got things covered here." Snake said as he entered the building taking the super scope with him.

"You men, scour the area for any other punks who wanna get in our way, the rest of you follow me." The lizard like man commanded. "Sound the Alarm!"

Soon all the lasers on the building began firing there laser in a given direction. The entire hoard of minions came Fox and Falco's way.

"What? They can activate the alarm at will?" ROB said baffled. "This wasn't apart of the plan."

"Don't worry ROB, Snake and Kirby should be taking out the security system as we speak." Fox assured.

"Alright, time to see if my training payed off." he said facing the mass of goons.

* * *

"This is Snake, I'm in and I have one of the Outer Haven weapons called a super scope. But I don't see Kirby anywhere." Snake said as he slowly crept down a seemingly endless hallway.

"Well hurry and find him so you can turn off the security grid." Mario said into the intercom.

"Yeah, they're blasting lasers all over the place." Link said as he and Mario slowly crept from hiding spot to hiding spot.

"Wait I think I see an opening." Snake said as he beheld a bright light. "I'm going in."

He slowly entered the unknown territory and what was on the other side surprised him.

He found himself on a small balcony far above a city surrounded by thousands of metal extensions and pipes extracting many common objects. There were also many off the lizard like soldiers examining the town.

This was no doubt the incarcerated Onett.

"Snake here, I found Onett." Snake said into the intercom.

"Alright Snake no time to stop and stare." Slippy said. "Do you see Kirby?"

Snake beheld the massive chamber not knowing when to start.

"Hm I wonder how they fit this whole city in a building." Snake openly pondered.

Soon a floating platform came into view.

"Hiii." Said Kirby aboard the platform.

"What are you doing?" Snake said immediately taking Kirby of the platform.

"Hey what was that?" one of the reptile soldiers below questioned.

Snake hushed Kirby and tried his hardest to blend in with the ceiling.

"Humph." The soldier shrugged off.

"We're trying not to get caught by any other guards." Snake informed Kirby. "We have to find the security grid without being caught okay."

Kirby nodded.

"Everything okay Snake?" Slippy inquired.

"Everything's fine I'm going in." Snake said.

* * *

"Hurry we can't keep hiding like this." Krystal said as she and Lucas were caaught in the laser field.

"There's still so many of them." She said as masses of soldiers poured out of the plant.

"Don't worry, Snake can do it I know he can!" Lucas said with hope and fear at the same time.

* * *

"Man, I wish I had a cypher camera right now." Snake said head hung. "Now how can I get down from here without being seen?" he pondered.

Kirby took a good look at the massive distance between the balcony and the city and jumped of the cliff.

"WHAT!" Snake said chasing after Kirby. "HOLD ON!"

He was just able to grab Kirby's foot, but they still fell of the ledge. However, much to the surprise of Snake, they didn't fall to their deaths. Instead they were gently floating down.

"What the hell?" Snake wondered. He then noticed he was holding on to an inflated Kirby.

"Wow that's a…useful ability." Snake said confused. "I guess you'll be my temporary escape device."

Soon they had landed behind a large building. Kirby deflated. not far from the building was the center of town where a large cylndrical device was surrounded by the lizard like guards.

Snake clicked a button on his computerized eyepatch. It then analyzed the soldiers and the large cylndrical device behind them.

"Okay it looks like the alarm is right in town square, but it's heavily guarded." Snake said to himself.

"I could probably take them out from here with my last pistol, but who knows if that even hurts guys like these." He pondered.

"Snake those reptosidians are with the space pirates. They have a very thick skin and aren't harmed by pistols, but the super scope should do some damage." ROB suggested.

"No way too loud and it may destroy most of the city If I miss my shot." Snake said. "But I can listen in on their conversation for some data."

"I don't understand why we have to comb this stupid city." A space pirate said.

"The boss said that we needed to find any information on something called PSI." a fellow reptosidian said. "It's a bunch of bullshit."

"Tell me about it, like that Solid Snake or Samus Aran would really show up like some comic book heroes." The prior pirate mocked.

"Samus Aran huh?" Snake whispered to himself. He lowered the super scope but it accidentally shot a small bullet.

"Hey did you hear that?" a space pirate said. "It came from here."

"Damn they know I'm here." Snake said breaking out in a cold sweat. He then ready the super scope and aimed directly across from himself.

Kirby began to shiver but soon regained confidence.

"When he comes I have no choice." Snake said readying the laser.

"Whoever you are…YOU"RE DEAD!" the space pirate said as he turned directly around the building corner.

He was immediately incinerated.

"Wow this thing packs a wallop. Quiet actually too." Snake said in amazement.

"Wait a minute, I didn't fire anything yet." He said noticing the gun still in charged state.

He peered over the corner too see all the space pirates taken care of. And the perpetrator was an orange robot.

"You interfere yet again." The robot said. "You boys really need to learn not to get in the way."

Kirby tugged Snake slightly.

"Who?" he said pointing to the machine.

"I think your looking at Samus Aran." Snake said.


	25. Rescue Onett

Chapter 25: Ultimate Assault to Reclaim Onett!

Note: The next few chapters are more than likely going to be very long. I'm trying to learn to write longer chapters so by the end of my story it won't be 500 chapters. It will more than likely still be in the hundreds when I'm done, just to warn you to get those reading glasses out. D

* * *

"So you're the one who was roaming around last night huh." Snake said rising from his hiding spot.

"Of course, _**I**_ was roaming around because you were sticking your ass where it doesn't belong." An irritated Samus replied. "You're meddling in affairs that don't concern you."

"Trust me; these guys have just as much bad blood with me that they do with you." Snake assured. "And we could use the backup to take this place down and reclaim this town."

"hmmmmm…I could care less what happens to this town, but I have a job to eliminate the space pirates." Samus reluctantly agreed.

"Snake everything alright?" Slippy said.

"Everything's fine, we just got a new recruit." Snake replied.

"That's nice and all, but you guys need to hurry and get rid of that security grid." Link said.

"Right." Snake said.

"There they are get them!" a space pirate said as a new group of them approached the heroes.

"We'll hold them off." Samus said.

"Okay ROB how do I shut this thing down?" Snake inquired.

"I uh…well." Rob stalled. "The thing is…I don't know." He stuttered.

"What!?" Snake angrily replied. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Sorry Snake but based on this information I can't tell exactly what code will cancel it." ROB explained.

"Whats taking so long?" Samus said firing some laser cannons at the space pirates.

"Damn no time to figure it out." Snake said to himself.

He then took out a grenade.

"Here goes nothing." He said pulling out the pin.

"You can't just blow the thing up!" Samus said.

"Watch me." Snake said grabbing Kirby.

"Poyo!?" Kirby said confused.

"Inflate!" Snake commanded.

Kirby did so and he began to float away.

"You'd better grab on." Snake suggested to Samus.

"Idiot." Samus said as she threw out a grappling beam. It hit it's target and attached itself to Snakes leg.

The three of them floated away as the grenade destroyed the security grid.

"Alright you should be able to enter any doors in the plant." Snake said.

"Okay teams C and D it's your turn." ROB said.

"Finally some action." Link said enthusiastically. "Come on Mario!"

"Right let's a go." Mario replied.

They were able to easily take out the few guards on the outside and enter the building.

"Okay Lucas we have the most important job." Krystal said, but when she turned around Lucas was no where to be seen.

"I'M COMING GUYS!" Lucas said running out to the building.

"Wait Lucas." Krystal warned.

A guard halted Lucas and aimed a gun to his face.

"You wanna challenge me kid?" the soldier said feeling confident.

Lucas immediately fell to the floor in fear covering his head.

The guard was then shot and killed.

"Come on Lucas." Krystal said blowing the smoke of her laser.

They were then able to enter the building.

Snake Kirby and Samus exited the building to see Fox and Falco enjoying themselves.

"This is too easy." Falco said punching out a guard.

Fox finished beating up a guard and noticed Samus with his comrades.

"You again!" he said accusingly.

"So we meet again Star Fox." Samus said. "I would take you out here and now, but I have a mission to complete." Samus said.

"Fine, whatever." Fox said.

"I think we should head inside and give whatever help we can, now that the guards and security system have been taken care off." He suggested.

"You're all on your own; I'm completing this mission solo." Samus said entering the building.

"Hm an independent woman huh?" Snake said with a hand on his chin. "Sounds like my kind of woman." He said following her.

"Poyo!" Kirby said following in suit.

"Well I don't think these guys are gonna get up anytime soon." Falco said looking at the pile of defeated guards.

"Let's go." Fox said.

* * *

"Well congratulations, ALL OF THEM HAVE ENTERED THE BUILDING!" a creature said.

"Trust me, it's all going according to plan." A man responded.

"They're bringing the real power to us and they don't even know it." He said looking at a camera screen.

"And Samus has finally joined them." He said closing up on her in the camera.

"WHAT!" the monster said getting a closer look at the screen.

"Patience, you'll get your chance at her Ridley." The man said.

"Finally I can rake my talons into her flesh!" Ridley said. "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

* * *

Mario and Link found themselves running through a complex of hallways. At each turn there were cells were prisoners were kept.

"This way Link!" Mario said pointing towards a cell with a young man inside.

"Watch out!" Link said holding with the gauntlets in hand.

He then crushed the cell doors and tossed them aside.

"Oh Thank you!" the man said overjoyed.

"It's what we do." Link said.

"Have you seen my wife and little boy?" The man inquired.

"Don't worry we'll have them and everyone else out soon." Mario assured.

They were able to go from cell to cell rescuing innocent civilians. Right before they turned a corner, 2 space pirates appeared.

"You're not going anywhere!" one replied wielding a large flamethrower.

"Everyone get behind me!" Link ordered as he took out his shield. Everyone got into a single file line behind him as they fired the weapon.

The heat of the flames slowly but surely caught up with Link.

"Okay you ready Mario?" Link inquired.

Mario ate a fire flower. "Oh yeah." He replied.

He then jumped above the shield and fire with his hands glowing.

"HEEYAH!" he screamed as he fired 2 fireballs linked together by a string of fire.

"WHAT!" the pirates yelled as the fire outdid the flamethrower's and blasted them against the wall, frying them.

"Alright exactly like we practiced." Link said. "Now let's get these people out to a safe place."

As they were escaping, Link noticed a large metal door.

"Hey what's this?" Link pondered.

"No time Link, more space pirates could come at any minute." Mario rushed.

"Right." Link agreed as they escaped.

* * *

Fox , Samus, Snake and Kirby were running down a path.

"Must you follow me?" Samus inquired.

"We're not following you, we just happen to be going in the same direction." Fox replied. "Now we won't bother you if you won't bother us."

Soon came an opening that led to a balcony. Below, workers were commanded by space pirates to construct odd machines.

"They haven't noticed us yet and we should keep it that way." Snake said keeping low to the ground. "I'm going down there to find out exactly what these guys are doing here."

Fox looked around the balcony. There were three doors in each compass direction and a staircase to right.

"I'll go through that door ahead, I'm sure that's the generator room Krystal and Lucas are in." Fox said.

"I'm right beside you Fox." Falco said as the both discreetly made there way to north door on the balcony.

"Kirby the cell gate should be to the door to the right, Link and Mario may need your help." Snake said.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby said entering the east door.

"So where are you headed?" Snake inquired Samus.

"Anywhere there is space pirates, I'll be there to stop them." Samus said.

"Y,know I normally work alone." Snake said.

"So do I!" Samus said jumping off the balcony.

"Wait!" snake tried to halt.

Samus immediately began taking care off the space pirates. The working slaves began running around frantically and escaping to the balcony.

"Well she makes a good distraction." Snake said sneaking through the war zone.

He activated his eye patch analyzer and carefully examined the machines.

"These seem to be some kind of pipes, but what are they pumping?" snake said as the patch analyzed.

It replied with a red UNKNOWN sign.

"What?" Snake said flabbergasted. He then took out a small syringe.

"I knew I'd need this." He said sticking it inside the pipe. He extracted a sample off the substance and to his surprise it began to glow.

"hmm… what an unusual substance." Snake said to himself. "I bet that woman knows more about this stuff."

Samus just finished taking care of the last space pirate.

"Hey, if your done playing Area 51 over there, then maybe you can tell me what the hell this is." Snake said.

"It can't be!" Samus said examining the glow. "It's…phazon!" she said baffled.

"Phazon? Is that some kind of video game or something?" Snake said bewildered.

"No it's a deadly and dangerous essence that shouldn't be toyed with." Samus said. "I should have known since the space pirates were involved, but were could they be siphoning it from on earth?" she pondered.

"You seem to have a long history with these space pirates." Snake said. "What else can you tell me?"

"I don't have time to tell you my life's story." Samus angrily replied.

"Uhmm excuse me." Said a slave on the balcony. "But are you going to save us or kill us?"

"I think you should get these people out of here." Snake suggested. "If you won't tell me anything, then I'll just find out for myself." Snake said sneaking into a corridor.

"What?" Samus replied. She then looked up to the scared slaves.

"Very well then." She sighed. She jumped onto the balcony, startling the group.

"Follow me." She said going through the door on the right.


	26. Rescue Onett 2

Chapter 25: ultimate plan to reclaim Onett part two

Like I said massive file size so I had to split it but I consider it one chapter. Enjoy

* * *

Lucas and Krystal came down a hallway to find a large staircase and a bridge to a door on the other side.

"I'll go through that door." Lucas said.

"Wait Lucas, I don't think we should split up." Krystal suggested.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Lucas assured.

"No way, we can't afford any mistakes here." Krystal refused.

Lucas hung his head low and clenched his fist.

"But I guess we would risk more if we were both caught by an enemy." Krystal rethought.

Lucas was overjoyed to hear this and immediately ran towards the door.

"Wai…never mind." Krystal said choosing to let it go.

"ROB." She said into the intercom.

"Yes Krystal?" ROB replied.

"Can you detect exactly were the generator room is?" she inquired.

"I can't offer exact details, but I can locate the rooms with the most unorthodox activity. He replied.

"Do whatever you can." She responded.

ROB began performed a scanning of the building and was astonished by the results.

"According to the scanner, there are three energy generating rooms." ROB said.

"One is in the cell deck powering the plant with electricity. Another is not far from the assembly decks Snake mentioned and the third is in the top of the very staircase your in." ROB elaborated.

"You can't be serious. What kind of plant could these people be running?" Krystal questioned.

"It appears some unidentified persons are making they're way to the electrical plant." ROB pointed out.

"It must be those new recruits Snake mentioned." Krystal assumed.

"I'm going in."

"Be careful Krystal!" Slippy said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." She said as she began climbing the stair case.

"Ridley!" a man said. "We're leaving."

"WHAT!?" Ridley said. "How can you say all that crap earlier and then cower at the end!" Ridley screamed.

"It's not cowering, I'm just following a strict plan that you'll see eventually." The man said as he dropped something on a desk.

"This place will crumble soon." The man said. "You collect the children, I'll make my way to headquarters." he said as entered some machine.

"Like your one to give orders." Ridley replied. "Very well then."

* * *

Link and Mario were able to escort the prisoners to the east exit of the building.

"Okay I'll evacuate them to a safe location while you make sure no guards followed us." Mario said.

"No problem." Link said as he passed the prisoners on to Mario.

He then walked back inside and hid behind the corner of the wall. He then listened carefully. Soon he could hear very faint footsteps.

"You think you can hide from these ears huh?" Link said reading his sword.

"HIIIYAH!" he said as he turned the corner ready to attack.

"POYO!?" Kirby said frightened half too death.

"Kirby? Whoops." Link said sheathing his sword. "You okay?"

Kirby fainted on the ground after the shock.

"I need to get you out of here." Link said. Just then he heard a mass of footsteps.

"What is that?" Link questioned as he returned around the corner dragging Kirby with him.

He peered around to see Samus and the remaining slaves.

"Huh? What she doing here?" Link thought. "Well it looks like she is on our side this time."

Samus traveled down the hallway and on here way there noticed a large door. She decided to ignore it for the moment. Soon she and the people made it to the corner.

"Oh, you're here too." She said unenthusiastically.

"Did any of those guards follow you?" Link inquired.

"No they're all taken care off." Samus replied.

"Good then, my job is done here let's get these people out off here." Link said.

"You take care of that something caught my eye here." Samus said.

Link nodded and took the people to the exit.

Samus then returned to the door prior.

"So what are you hiding?" Samus questioned herself.

She put her ear on the door. She could her small shrieks and cracking sounds. There were also angry men inside giving orders.

"This must be a prison cell we missed, but why is it so much bigger than the others?" Samus said.

She then blew off the hinges of the door causing it to fall down.

"Hey who's there!" a man angrily asked as he stepped out of the room.

There was no one to be seen. Suddenly he was grabbed and beaten.

"Hey what's going on?" another man inquired. He walked out as well only to find he's comrades broken body.

"What the hell?" the man said in fear.

Samus struck the man unconscious as well and entered the room. Inside was a massive generator attached to hundreds of cages with small yellow mice by bars.

"Using lab rats for energy? Whoever these people the space pirates allied themselves with are sick." Samus said.

Suddenly all the mice's cheeks began to glow as they began producing electricity for the generator. However, they quickly powered out.

"What kind of testing did these rats go through?" Samus wondered.

She then activated a scanner in her helmet.

"Pichu the small mouse pokemon. It stores large amounts of electricity in its cheeks and can release enough bolts to damage an adult human. Being in its earliest stage of development, it cannot store energy properly and can release electricity when startled or excited. Using this electricity also harms it's own body." The scanner analyzed.

"Pokemon? I'm not quite sure what that is, but no creature deserves to be subjected to this kind of torture." Samus decided. "Especially at such an early age."

She then destroyed the generator with a laser blast. The explosion was powerful enough to destroy the bars holding the cages up causing them to fall and crack open.

The Pichu immediately fled the scene in massive numbers letting nature control them.

"I guess they already know where to go." Samus thought.

Soon the number of Pichu depleted until there was but one struggling to even move.

"What are you waiting for? Your family is leaving." Samus said to the small mouse.

It tried it's hardest to crawl towards the exit, but didn't make it far before collapsing.

"Huh!" Samus gasped. She knelt down and lifted it off the ground.

"I can't take you to your birthplace, but I can't just leave you here." She said.

She left the building with the Pichu in hand.

* * *

Snake found himself inside a large assembly line room where the guns built by the workers were charged with phazon by large turkey baster-like machines. They were then taken too another room beyond a door.

Snake entered the next room to find the entire weapons facility.

"Jackpot!" Snake said as he saw all the weapons a mercenary could ever imagine.

From super scopes to regular hand pistols there were weapons as far as the eye could see.

"All this stuff is good, but I just need my good old dream team of weapons that were taken from me." He said.

He searched the room looking in every crack and corner looking for a sign of his original weapons.

"Damn, not here." He said finding not even a clue to his lost weapons.

"This is Snake; it looks like all they had been doing in this building were making weapons using this phazon." Snake said. "My question is why did they pick this spot to do this in?"

"Hmm that is something worth noting." ROB said.

"The thing I find odd about this whole thing is that it was too easy." Snake said. "It seemed like everything was setup so that our plan would work like they expected us to do the things we did watching our every move." He continued.

"I think we just stepped right into the trap."

Snake waited for a response, but was greeted with static.

"ROB? Slippy? Come in." Snake said frantically waiting for a response.

"Hello Snake." A voice responded.

"You…" Snake said recognizing the voice.

"Indeed, you've figured out our little game, but this is only the beginning." The voice said.

"You can't be planning on using this phazon stuff to make another metal gear?" Snake said.

"Oh no Snake, I plan on making something far greater than any machine." The voice said. "You can call gear NES."

"Gear NES? What kind of name is that?" Snake inquired.

"You'll find out when the time is right, for now I think it would only be proper to let you in on a little secret." The voice said.

"I've started a bomb that will go off in approximately three minutes." The voice said. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were able to escape in enough time if you worry for your self, but I have cut off your connection to your comrades." The voice continued.

"What!?" Snake replied in anger.

"I have no use for this place anymore, so I'll use it as a test to see how compassionate someone like you can be?" the voice said. "Now you have two minutes and fifty seconds."

"Damn." Snake said.

Without haste he ran out of the room.

* * *

Lucas ran down a hallway and eventually met up with Fox and Falco.

"Lucas, were is Krystal?" Fox inquired.

"She's back behind that door." Lucas said pointing down to the door he left.

"Why'd you separate?" Fox asked.

"I figured we'd cover more ground on finding the generator if we split up." Lucas said.

"Well there's no generator pass that door." Falco said pointing in the direction they came from.

"Then we should go and help Krystal." Fox said.

Meanwhile, Krystal had entered a very refined and aristocratic room. There were to bookcases on the left and right wall and a desk with a window behind it.

Krystal slowly approached the desk and found a sheet of paper next too a box. The paper was a chart off sorts and the box contained a horde off weapons.

"Why would someone leave something so important here?" Krystal asked herself.

She decided to keep the paper and examine the room more. She searched under the desk and found a button that revealed a hidden room behind the left bookcase.

"Just like I thought, always behind the bookcase." Krystal said with a smirk.

She entered to find four large tubes connected to some kind off machine. Behind the machine there was a balcony in which a seat was surrounded by cameras.

"This must have been the main office." Krystal thought.

Soon the building began shaking.

"What's going on?" Krystal pondered.

* * *

Snake was able to make it outside where he saw Link, Mario, Samus and Kirby evacuating the horde of civilians.

"So you made it out of there." Samus said with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"No time to chat, where's Fox and the others?" Snake inquired.

"I think they're still inside." Link replied.

"They have to get out their, the whole place is gonna blow." Snake alerted.

"WHAT!?" they all said in shock.

"My intercom was tampered with, can any of you get in contact with them?" snake asked.

"I'll try." Mario said.

"This is Mario, come in." he said into the intercom.

"This is Fox; we're heading to the top floor of the plant to get Krystal." Fox responded.

"What! You guys got to get out of their, the whole place is going to explode." Mario warned.

"What, damn it how much time left?" Fox inquired.

"I'd say less than a minute." Snake estimated.

"About a minute." Mario dictated.

"Shoot, there's no time!" Fox said.

"Tell them not to worry about Krystal." Snake said taking aim with the super scope.

"Wait what are you doing?" Samus inquired.

"Don't worry about Krystal, Snake has a plan apparently." Mario assured in the words of Snake.

"WHAT!? How can you even tell me that?" Fox said angered. They soon made it to the staircase.

"You guys get out of here I'm going to get Krystal!" Fox said as he quickly made his way up the stairs.

Outside, Snake finished charging the laser and was prepared to fire.

"One shot at this." Snake muttered to himself.

Inside, Fox made it inside the executive office area of the plant.

"Krystal!" He called.

Krystal had just walked out of the secret room only to find a frantic Fox.

"I'm right here." Krystal said in an attempt to calm him down.

Soon the building began rumbling harder.

"What is that?" Krystal questioned.

"No time we have to get out of here." Fox said.

Suddenly the North most wall was completely obliterated.

"Hurry and get out of there!" Snake called out.

Before Krystal could think, Fox swept her off her feet and jumped out of the hole.

Behind them the building burst into flames.


	27. Reconstruction

Chapter 26: Reconstruction

Chapter 26: Reconstruction 

Note: again I will still consider this to be chapter 26 even though it's listed as 27. I try to make each segment of my story 15 chapters. I do this for an important reason which I will reveal in the future.

* * *

The plant fell apart as the flames licked each wall.

Fox was able to make a hard but steady landing with Krystal still in his arms.

"Alright captain!" Falco said delighted that his comrades were able to come out of danger safely.

"Phew, that was a close one." Fox said with relief.

"Uh you can put me down now Romeo." Krystal said sarcastically.

"Oh right." Fox said, blushing as he gently let Krystal to her feet.

"What do we do about this?" Krystal said looking at the burning plant in front of them.

"Leave that to me." Mario said as he took out a small device from under his sleeve.

He then clicked a button on it and the device grew five times it's size.

It was a fairly large yellow device with a nozzle on top of it and to handles at it's side. It also had a container to store water in.

"It's called a F.L.U.D.D. pack." Mario said as he grabbed the handles. He then began to prime the machine until it made a small dinging sound. He then pumped a jet stream of water at the blaze of fire to extinguish it.

"Cool." Link said.

He repeated this process until most of the flames died out. The remaining sparks subsided on their own soon after. What remained was a wet pile of smoking rubble.

Even Onett had disappeared in the flames.

"Sorry about your loss." Fox apologized to the citizens of Onett.

"Don't worry about it." One woman said. "All we care about is that our families are safe from those destructive people."

"Onett was built by a society of people with good will towards the future, we're sure It can happen again." A man said.

"We can't thank you brave souls enough for going out of your way to help us." Another citizen said. "Is there any way we can ever repay you?"

"There's nothing really to repay us for." Snake said. "Our mission was to return you all to your homes and we failed."

"Well then the only right thing to do would be to help rebuild their city." Link suggested.

"Okay then you guys can go ahead and do that." Samus said as she press some buttons on the arm of her suit. "My job is done here."

Soon a giant spaceship came down blowing debris into everyone's faces. It had the likeness of Samus' helmet.

"What!? Your just going to leave like that?" Fox said baffled.

"Of course, my job was to eliminate the space pirates in this area." Samus said. "Also I found they are manipulating some more potentially life threatening creatures." Samus said with the small yellow mouse in her arms. "I need to take this back to the galactic federation."

"Hold on a minute, you helped us destroy that place and save these people it would mean a lot to them if you were to stay." Link said.

"Besides, you still need to tell us what this phazon crap is and how you know about the space pirates." Snake said.

"That's none of your concern." Samus said boarding the ship.

"Please madam; it would truly be an honor to have your presence for at least a day longer." A townsperson said.

Samus tried to wash out the people's pleas as she began to activate the ship.

"Pi…chu." The mouse began to whimper.

Samus began to think long and hard about what kind of test the young creature would have to go through. She also thought about the possibility of more space pirate plants in the area.

Soon the ship engine slowed and eventually came to halt as Samus came out.

"I'll stay." Samus announced.

Soon the townspeople began to cheer.

"But only because I have a few question for you as well." She said glaring at the Onett heroes.

She took off her helmet and the suit released a blast of air as it came off. Samus was now in a completely blue outfit.

"Well hello." Snake said witnessing Samus suit less appearance.

Some of the townspeople gasped and parent's covered their children's eyes. There were even a few wolf whistles.

"What?" Samus said bewildered.

"Uhm…if it wouldn't be too much to ask, could you possibly…slip into something a little less revealing?" A townsperson said.

"What's wrong with my zero suit!?" Samus said enraged.

This caused a stir in the crowd.

"Hey some off the clothes from the store are still in tact." A man said. He lifted a large tattered red dress.

"It's not particularly casual, but it's what we have." The man said.

"You must be joking." Samus said as she was handed the dress. "…fine." She reluctantly murmured.

"Splendid, shall we begin the rebuilding of Onett?" another town's person said.

* * *

Through out the entire day, people were working together to recreate Onett. Adults mainly reconstructed buildings while children planted seeds and gathered wood. The people from the refuge also arrived to help with the construction. Before anyone knew it, the sun had set and the evening fell. The townspeople set up camps as night eventually came.

"Po…yo." Kirby yawned as he curled up into a sheet on a mat and soon fell asleep.

"Kirby has the right idea I'm going to bed." Mario said entering a tent.

Link entered his curled into his sleeping bag.

"Good night everybody." Fox said as he entered his tent.

Soon, almost everyone was asleep.

* * *

Snake, still wide awake with a cigarette in his mouth sat a top a small hill near the town. He could also see the hot-cold mountain release it's steam and create the nightly mist.

Snake took a long glance at his aging arm.

"Damn body, barely even living anymore." Snake said to himself. "If you're going to collapse then just do it already!" Snake said in somewhat agony.

He soon began coughing and feeling a sharp pain all across his body. The cigarette fell out as his body writhed in pain. He was just able to take out a black syringe and inject himself with a sort of serum.

He was soon able to regain control of his body.

"I don't even know why I bother using this damn thing anymore." He said looking at the syringe.

* * *

Samus lay next to a small pond near the town with the small mouse on her lap in slumber. She was rubbing it's scorched skin with a damp leaf, taking care not to cause any more pain to the creature.

After a while the leaf began to wear out and break apart. Feeling tired and uncomfortable in the red dress, she though could only think about sleep. As she made her way to her tent she noticed Snake on the hill not too far away. She decided to ignore him and continue to her tent.

* * *

Lucas tossed and turned in his bed finding it hard to find sleep. He was in a half awake and half nightmare state. Soon he began sweating and began hyperventilating. He finally snapped awake.

"Whoa! What a nightmare." He said to himself as he tried to calm his body down. He decided to get some fresh air and left his tent. He began walking along a half repaired street taking small glances at the unfinished buildings.

He then noticed Snake on the hill.

"Hey Snake's not asleep either!" Lucas said with cheer as he rushed towards the hill.

Snake was still musing about his deteriorating body when Lucas came up hill.

"Shouldn't you be asleep, kid?" Snake said still motionless.

"I tried…but I couldn't stop thinking about them." Lucas said with a sorrowed expression.

"Your friends, huh?" Snake said finally turning around. "Don't worry, we'll find where they are." He assured the child.

Lucas gave a little smile feeling confident in Snake's words. He then gave a glare.

"Hey, your smoking again!" Lucas said.

"Kid how long are you gonna worry about that?" Snake inquired.

"Well you know…those things can kill you." Lucas said in a hesitant tone. "Where do you even get those things?"

"Your kidding, they didn't have cigarettes where you came from." Snake said.

"No, none I can ever recall." Lucas said.

"Wow, this world is definitely a lot different then mine." Snake laughed.

"You come from a different world?" Lucas said.

"I never told you?" Snake wondered.

"Where is your world?" Lucas asked.

"…My world is too far for you to ever get too, and to close for you to ever be away from it." Snake said.

Lucas found himself both confused by Snake's words and excited to hear about Snakes world.

"Well here it goes." Snake began.


End file.
